


Stand by You

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aaron and Robert were best friends, who eventually became more? It takes time, there's a lot to get through first. But through it all they stand by each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt on tumblr: au in which aaron and robert had always been best friends (like aaron & adam) but turn into something more.
> 
> It's not going to happen straight away, and I've had to mess around with the shows timeline, some things will happen differently to work with this fic. I hope you enjoy it! Find me on tumbr as songbirdj

When Aaron had first moved to Emmerdale to live with his mum, and been made to start working at his cousin's garage, he had not been happy, and he really didn't like the other mechanic who worked there. As far as he was concerned, Robert Sugden, was an an arrogant bastard and a total pain in his arse. One of those people who was too cocky for his own good. He also took way too much pleasure in bossing Aaron around, making him seem like an idiot in front of customers because his only real job to begin with was washing the cars, and Robert liked to make a mockery of him. They had almost come to blows a couple of times, much to Debbie's annoyance each time she saw them square off against each other in the forecourt of the garage. She'd threatened to sack both of them more than once, it didn't change anything, they both knew she wouldn't do it. She needed Robert because he was the only other mechanic in the village, and Aaron was family, so she couldn't get rid of him no matter how much he wound her up.

Over time though, things began to get better, and the two men began to bond, mostly over their mutual dislike of Robert's brother Andy. He didn't like that Aaron sometimes hung around with their younger sister Victoria, since Aaron was known for getting into trouble, Aaron didn't care though and continued to do what he wanted, pissing Andy off more which in turn just amused Robert. Robert didn't try to dictate who his sister could be friends with, but he did keep a close eye on them, and working with Aaron made it easier.

As months passed, they became friends, best friends really. It got to a point where one was rarely seen without the other, even though Robert was a few years older than Aaron, the two boys just clicked. Robert was helping to train Aaron up as a mechanic as well, which was something else they bonded over. 

It was Friday, and the end of another work week, and after finishing a shift at the garage, the two men walked into the Woolpack together as they did every evening. Robert going to the bar to get a pint for himself and a coke for Aaron while the other boy found them a booth to sit at. It was routine for them now. Aaron had chosen a booth in the corner and was sitting comfortably when Robert returned.

“So I was thinking, we should do something this weekend,” the older boy said as he slid into the booth across from his friend, “go into town or something instead of another night in here. You might even pull now that our Vic has given you the heave ho,” he joked. To which Aaron rolled her eyes.

“She didn't dump me, we just decided it weren't working out,” he corrected his older friend, “besides, shouldn't you be glad I'm not going out with your sister anymore? Can't be a bad influence on her anymore, can I?”

Robert snorted, “like she needs a bad influence, she can be bad enough on her own. And I'm not Andy, what my sister chooses to do regarding her love life is her business, I don't get involved.”

“Yeah unless someone hurt her,” Aaron laughed, “in which case you turn into the Hulk and the whole village better prepare for disaster.”

“Well that's different,” Robert shrugged easily, “she's my little sister, she can get on with it but anybody messes her around, that's when they have me to deal with innit?”

Still laughing, Aaron took a gulp from his coke and shook his head in amusement, “whatever you say, mate,” he answered. “Anyway, you were saying something about town? You forgetting that I'm not 18 yet? There isn't anywhere that'd let me in,” he pointed out.

“Course there is, I know some places that don't bother about ID, used to go there a lot when I was still an underager like you,” he teased, “so, what do you say? You up for it?” he asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Aaron replied, “sure, why not? Nothing else to do is there? Unless you fancy a night chatting with Alan, Betty and Edna.”

Making a face, Robert shook his head, “no, definitely not. So tomorrow then? I'd say tonight but by the time we got ready to go it'd be time to come home, besides Saturday night's always better in town.”

“Works for me,” Aaron genuinely didn't care, he'd just be glad of a night away from the village. It was boring as hell round here most of the time. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the place, it was the first place in a long time that really felt like home, where he had actual friends. Still, it wasn't exactly the most exciting place. “You're paying for the taxi home mind, you're on better wages than I am.”

“Yeah, that's cos I do more than wash car windows mate,” Robert laughed and Aaron scowled at him, he did more than that now. He knew his friend was only messing though so he didn't take it to heart.

“That comment means the first round's on you too, you're feeling generous tonight, wanna keep going?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No, I think I'll quite while I still have some wages left,” Robert laughed, finishing the rest of his pint. “Right, I need to go home and get changed. I'll see you later, alright?”

“I'll walk out with ya,” Aaron told him, “Paddy will have my tea ready, so I better get a shift on myself. You coming over later? Play some Xbox or somethin'?” he suggested.

“Yeah, maybe, shouldn't be a problem, I'll bring the beers, yeah?” he agreed, and Aaron was hardly going to say no, so he nodded. “Alright, I'll see you later then.”

“Yeah, see ya in a bit,” Aaron said before they headed off in their separate directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert hang out

Later in the evening, Aaron had set up the X Box in the living room, Paddy had gone out to the pub for a few pints, so he and Robert would be able to hang out in peace. He would never admit it, but increasingly over the past little while, Aaron was feeling more nervous around his friend. He'd started to see him differently. He didn't want to, this wasn't who he was, of that he was determined. So he just tried to keep things normal. Robert was his best mate. That was it, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that.

That didn't stop him from making sure everything was perfect before his friend arrived though. Even double-checking his appearance in the mirror in his bedroom before running downstairs when the doorbell rang. He opened the door casually, “alright mate?” he greeted, walking into the kitchen, “I set everything up in the living room since Paddy's gone out,” he explained.

Robert nodded and held up a couple of six packs of beer, “where do you want these?” 

 

“Might as well put one lot in the fridge, take the rest through,” Aaron replied, making his way into the living room, dropping onto the couch to set up a game while he waited for Robert to join him, which he did a few moments later, tossing a can to Aaron before opening his own as he sat down beside the younger man.

“What we playing?” he asked, nodding towards the games system

“Fifa,” Aaron told him, “I'm gonna kick your arse so hard, I hope you're ready.”

“You wish, mate, you don't stand a chance,” the older man joked back, “Fifa is my game, so I hope you've got your hankies ready, because you're going to be crying by the time I'm done with you.

Aaron snorted, he couldn't help smile at the banter between them, it was so easy, and of course that was what he wanted. He didn't want things to be complicated. “Yeah, keep dreaming, Rob, I'll be handing your arse to you soon enough.”

The banter between the two kept up as they played, they'd agreed on best of two games out of three, and now on the third game, they were tied with one game each. The concentration was evident on both their faces, determination to come out victorious rolling off of them in waves. They continuously tried little things to put the other off, whether it was randomly yelling out, nudging the other's arm to distract their playing, they weren't against playing dirty.

There was only a few seconds left in the game and the score was tied at 2-2, glancing to the side, a mischievous grin spread across Aaron's face, he was setting himself up for a shot, and before Robert could try and stop him, he reached over and hit Robert's hands upwards, making his controller fly out of them, Robert shouting “Oi!” while Aaron took his shot and scored a third and final goal before the game end.

Jumping to his feet, arms in the air, the younger man grinned, “And I am still the champion! Get in!”

Robert glared at him, “you fucking cheated!” he said, looking up at him from his seat on the couch. “You played dirty, that's not allowed.”

“We never set any rules that said that, mate,” Aaron pointed out with a smirk, “come on, Rob, don't be a sore loser, the best man won,” he laughed.

“Best man my arse,” Robert muttered, pouting, “if you hadn't cheated I'd have beat you no problem.”

“Yeah, sure you would have,” Aaron sniggered, “face it mate, you can't beat me, I'm just better,” he reached down and playfully pulled at his friends cheeks, “come on, cheer up. Turn the frown upside down,” he teased.

“Gerroff!” Robert said, pushing his hands away, but he was laughing now, he couldn't help it. Aaron was an idiot, but he was his best friend. He wouldn't really have him any other way.

“Not until you say I'm the champ,” Aaron insisted.

“Never gonna happen,” Robert shook his head.

“Say it,” Aaron prodded, nudging him, “come on, you know you want to, repeat after me: Aaron is the champ,” he grinned

“Aaron is...” the younger man watched him expectantly, “a twat,” Robert concluded with a smirk.

“Now that's just not nice,” Aaron said, “and it's wrong, try again, Aaron is-”

“A dickhead?” Robert cut in this time.

“Nah that's you mate,” Aaron said, but they were back to just throwing banter back and forth, “it's alright, you don't have to say it. We both know I'm the best, it's alright.”

After a moments silence, Aaron stood up, “more beer?” he suggested, and at Robert's nod of agreement, he went to get more from the fridge. Returning a minute later with some crisps as well which he chucked at his friend. “Alright, now that I've destroyed ya at FIFA, what now?” he asked.

“I was in charge of bringing the beer, the rest was up to you,” Robert pointed out with a smug smile, “I did my bit, if a couple games of FIFA was all you could think of, that's your problem.”

Rolling his eyes, Aaron hit the back of his head as he passed by to retake his seat, “You're a massive dick,” he informed his friend. There was fondness in his voice that he tried to cover up a bit.

“I do have a massive one, you're right,” Robert smirked.

“Not what I said,” he rolled his eyes again, “and you fucking wish.”

“What? Want me to prove it?” Robert laughed, taking a drink from his can of beer. Aaron choked a bit on the sip he had just taken and tried to cover it up, willing his face not to turn pink.

“Fuck off.”

“Hey, I don't mind, I'll show you if you don't believe me,” Robert continued to rile him up. Reaching out, Aaron punched his arm and Robert just laughed harder. “You're so easy, mate,” he told his friend. “Your face, what a picture.”

Still blushing, Aaron went silent, he didn't really know what to say at this point. Eventually, conversation did pick up, and things went back to normal and they spent another hour or so chatting until the beers were finished and Robert dragged himself off the couch, “right, I better be off. I'm shattered, I'll see you tomorrow to go into town. Meet in the Woolie about tea time? Get something to eat before we head out, yeah?”

Aaron nodded, getting up to walk his friend out, “yeah okay, sounds good, it's a da-” he stopped himself, that would be the wrong choice of word, “deal,” he corrected himself. Robert didn't seem to notice.

“See ya later, mate,” he told Aaron, giving him a slap on the back before heading out.

Aaron watched him go, ignoring the slight fluttering in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying, all comments and kudos appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone things this is going slowly, it will pick up soon, I just want to properly establish their beginnings because there will be a time jump soon.
> 
> I could use someone to bounce ideas around with, so if anyone is interested hit me up here, on twitter @joaniew1985 or @songbirdj on tumblr!

Saturday evening arrived and Robert and Aaron were in the Woolpack having some food and a couple of drinks before heading into town for the night. Their taxi was booked for 8pm, so they were just chilling out in the pub. Discussing their plans for the night.

“You sure these places are going to be alright?” Aaron questioned, “I don't want to be getting chucked out because that's just embarrassing.”

“Trust me, if I thought that would happen, we wouldn't go. Besides, it's not like you're far off 18, your birthday is in a couple of weeks, so just relax will you?” he said, rolling his eyes at his friend. “You worry too much.”

“Yeah well I'd just rather not look like a total idiot for getting chucked out of a bar because they carded me,” the younger boy shrugged. He wasn't usually one to worry about that kind of thing, he'd tried his luck plenty of times in the past, but it was different when you were out with someone else. He didn't want to look stupid in front of other people, especially not Robert.

“It'll be fine,” Robert assured him again, checking his watch he saw the taxi would be arriving shortly, “right time for one more before the taxi gets here, I'll get them,” he said. 

Since they were in the Woolpack, Aaron needed to stick to Coke, Diane wouldn't serve him alcohol, so Robert was taking it easy himself, not wanting to be pissed before they even left the village. Paying his stepmother, he nodded his thanks and brought them back to the table.

“Maybe we'll even find you a girl tonight,” Robert said as he sat down across from his friend again, “been a while for you, hasn't it?”

Aaron turned red, “shut up,” he muttered, “I could get a girl if I wanted, just nobody round here worth the effort.”

Snorting, Robert nodded, “won't really disagree with that, though you shouldn't let our Vic hear you say that. I reckon she still fancies you a bit.”

“Not going there again, mate,” Aaron said, and at Robert's raised eyebrows he rushed to continue, “she's great, but we just work better as mates.”

He was relieved when Robert didn't say anything else because his phone buzzed and checking it, he downed the last of his pint, “right, taxi's outside, let's go.”

 

A few hours later, in their third bar of the night, Robert and Aaron were both quite a few drinks in, not shit faced drunk, but no longer completely sober either. Aaron was at the bar getting around in, when he turned around, he noticed Robert at their table, a tall blonde girl standing beside him. She hadn't been there when he'd gone to the bar. Aaron didn't like the fact that seeing his friend smiling at the girl bothered him. He stood by the bar and watched as his friend and his new companion clearly and openly flirted. Robert had that smile on his face, that confident 'I know I'm the shit' smile that Aaron would never admit made his stomach flutter a little bit. He watched as Robert leaned in to speak in the girl's ear, whatever he said making her throw her head back in laughter. If Aaron was feeling anything, it wasn't jealousy, he just didn't like his night with his friend being interrupted. 

Not able to watch anymore, he walked back over to the table, putting their drinks down, and Robert looked at him with a grin.

“Aaron!” he exclaimed happily, “Meet Courtney,” he said. “She's from Leeds.”

Aaron nodded at her, “sorry, would have got you a drink but wasn't expecting any extra company.”

His voice held a slight sound of annoyance and bitterness, which made Robert frown, not understanding his friend's reaction, but he tried to cover it up.

“Courtney said her friend would quite like to meet you.”

Aaron shook his head, “No ta,” he said.

Robert frowned again, not really understanding why Aaron was acting like he was, and the air was suddenly thick with an awkward feeling. Courtney gave a little wave, excusing herself before it could get any worse.

“What the hell was that about?” Robert asked when she'd gone.

Aaron just shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Don't give me that, you were off with the girl from the second you came back over,” he reminded his friend, as if he needed reminding, it had only been a minute or two ago.

“Just didn't like the look of her,” Aaron said simply.

“You didn't have to, It was me she was talking to. You didn't have to be rude.”

“Tell you what,” Aaron snapped, “you go find her, continue your chat, I'll fuck off home.” He slammed his pint down and stormed away from the table.

Robert was left standing alone, utterly confused to what had just happened. It took him a moment to realise Aaron really was exiting the bar before he ran after him.

“Aaron!” he yelled after him when he got outside.

“Leave me alone, Robert,” Aaron demanded, heading towards a nearby taxi rank.

Of course, Robert wasn't going to do that.

“What the hell was that in there?” the older boy asked, running to catch up to his friend. “She was a nice girl, her friend wanted to meet you. I thought you'd want to.”

“Well you thought wrong, didn't ya?” Aaron snapped at him, never breaking his stride. 

“I'm sorry!” Robert told him, “I thought you'd like to meet someone, you're my best mate, you should be happy.”

“Yeah well what you think doesn't mean it's what I want,” Aaron told him, “just let it go, Robert.”  
“Well tell me what you do want then?” 

Aaron stopped, facing away from his friend, biting his lip, “I said, let it go, Robert.”

He really didn't want to get into this, not here and not now. Or at all if he could avoid it.

Of course, Robert Sugden never could just let something drop, even if it was his best friend making the request. So he carried on.

“No, come on, Aaron,” he said, “You can talk to me, you should know that by now. You said what I think you want isn't what you want. What do you want?”

It finally broke Aaron, he plucked up every bit of courage he had and spun around, and before Robert could react, he kissed him. He was about to pull away when to his surprise, Robert kissed him back.

Well that was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! I was trying to figure out where I was going with this part! If anyone is interested in being my sounding board, please let me know :)

The kiss lasted a few moments before they broke apart, Aaron looking at Robert with wide, worried eyes.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

Frowning, Robert shook his head, “It's okay, but Aaron-”

“No!” the younger boy cut him off, “it's not okay, it shouldn't have-” he looked around, scared that they had been seen. “I need to get out of here.”

He rushed off down the street and Robert followed after him again, calling his name, trying to get him to stop and talk to him, but before he could, Aaron had gotten on a night bus and was gone.

Robert stood on the pavement, watching as the bus drove away, taking Aaron, and any chance at an explanation or even just a conversation, with it.

 

Aaron had sobered up pretty quickly after the kiss, and when the bus had arrived in Emmerdale, he'd gone straight to his room at Paddy's, locked himself in, and lay in the dark wondering what had possessed him to do that.

Okay, he'd thought about it before, even if he'd never admit it to anyone. He never had any intentions of acting on it though. Robert had just kept going on and on though, demanding to know what he wanted, and he couldn't take it anymore. The only way to shut his friend up seemed to be by showing him what he wanted.

Aaron didn't want to be gay. He couldn't be. It wasn't normal and he just wanted to be normal. He was sure that it was just because Robert was his best friend, the one person he knew he could always rely on, and so because of that, things were getting mixed up. He was thinking the feelings he had were more than what they were. He just needed some time to get his head together.

That was it, he was certain of it. He just needed some time out from being around Robert, let the dust settle, things would be able to go back to normal then.

If that was true, then why, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, was that kiss all he could think about? More importantly, about the fact Robert had kissed him back.

 

Meanwhile, Robert had taken a taxi back to the village, he'd almost directed it to Paddy's, to make an another attempt at speaking to his friend, but he knew Aaron, and he knew that if he pushed too much it would just make things worse. Instead, he went home.

In the privacy of his own room, he contemplated the events of the night. He had been taken aback when Aaron kissed him. Robert had never thought of Aaron in that way, sure, he knew his best friend was a good looking bloke, he wasn't blind. That didn't mean he fancied him. He didn't fancy any guy. So what if he liked spending time with Aaron more than anyone else? That didn't mean anything, they were best friends, no more to it than that.

So why then, had he kissed Aaron back? He hadn't even thought about it, as soon as his mind connected to what was happening, it was just so natural to him, to kiss the boy back. He hadn't had any inclination to stop it before Aaron pulled away. That was what confused him more.

He loved Aaron, of course he did. But not like that. It was the alcohol. It had to be.

He'd speak to him in the morning.

 

As it turned out, the next day, they didn't talk, they didn't even cross paths. Both deliberately avoiding each other even if they wouldn't admit it. Aaron found a bunch of odd jobs that were needing finished urgently around the house, while Robert was needed to tidy the pub cellar for Diane and that was a big job. Kept him busy most of the day.

Before either of them knew it, it was 9am on Monday morning, and avoiding each other wasn't an option. They did work together after all. 

They arrived at the garage at the same time, they'd had it synchronised now for some time, Aaron always brought the bacon butties and Robert brought a flask of tea. Today was no different, even if there was an air of tension surrounding them.

They moved around wordless as they got their drinks and their sandwiches, standing awkwardly at opposite sides of the garage. 

Eventually, Robert was the one that cracked, he couldn't take the silence.

“We need to talk about it.”

Aaron looked up, shook his head,

“nothing to talk about mate,” he insisted.

“That's not true, you know it, we can't just ignore it.”

“I can,” Aaron shrugged, gulping down the last of his tea.  
“And what good will that do?” Robert asked him, “it's okay you know, if you're gay. I'm still your best friend.”

“Yeah well I'm not,” Aaron practically growled, “I was drunk, it didn't mean anything.”

“I don't think being drunk makes you kiss other blokes, Aaron,” he sighed.

“So you're gay an' all then are you? Because I don't remember it being a one way thing mate,” Aaron shot back at him.

His reaction caused Robert to hold his hands up in almost like surrender.

“It wasn't,” he agreed, “I don't claim to understand what happened or why, Aaron. That's why I think we need to talk properly.”

“Yeah well, not here,” Aaron said fiercely, his eyes flitting around, afraid of someone coming in and hearing their conversation. 

That was his worst nightmare, someone hearing, finding out. This wasn't something he wanted anyone to know. If he had his way, it was something that would never have been out in the open, but that was fucked now.

He hadn't noticed Robert watching him, lost in his own world for a second until the older man spoke up

“Then where? When?”

“Later, alright?” he muttered, “at the Pavilion, after work, we'll talk then.”

With that, he went to get started with the days work, the conversation closed.

For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @songbirdj and twitter @joaniew1985


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit late, had an extra shift at work. But here it is, hope you enjoy!

The day had passed in relative silence, sometimes it felt more awkward than others, because both men knew what was coming later. There was no hiding from it, and neither could guarantee that it wouldn't come up in conversation if they spoke during work. So they just didn't, not about anything. It was just easier that way, to avoid any arguments, discomfort or being overheard. They even drank their cups of tea in silence at lunch time. Luckily neither Cain nor Debbie were there that day to question the unusual silence in the garage.

At the end of the day, the boys agreed to meet once they'd had time to go home and get changed, so it was gone 6pm by the time either of them arrived at the cricket Pavilion. First Robert, then a bit later, Aaron, who had deliberately put off turning up for as long as he could. He had considered not showing up at all, but he knew Robert wouldn't let it drop, that he'd come looking for him, and they'd have this talk one way or another, so he'd bitten the bullet and gone to meet him.

They both sat down on the steps, looking out across the grass, silent for a few moments. Neither of them sure where, or how, to start. It wasn't the kind of talk you had with your best friend every day. What did you do, just come right out and say “so you kissed me, what the fuck?” because Robert knew that wouldn't work.

It was Aaron who eventually broke the silence.

“Look, if we don't actually talk, then there's no point in us being here, and honestly, i'd rather not be, so I can just go and we can forget all about it,” he said.

Robert turned to face him, “No!” he exclaimed.

He took a moment, took a settling breath and tried again.

“No, we need to talk about this, I just didn't really know where to start,” Robert admitted eventually. “I wasn't expecting what happened the other night, didn't see it coming. Where did it come from?”

Sighing deeply, Aaron shrugged, “I dunno, you were just going on and on, and it just seemed like the only way to shut you up at the time.”

“Aaron, I never shut up, but you don't usually kiss me to make me,” he pointed out, he wasn't trying to be a dick, he was just being honest.

“Yeah well, thought I'd try a new tactic,” Aaron retorted, smirking a little. He just needed to lighten the mood a little bit if he could.

Even Robert had to chuckle softly.

“Why didn't you ever tell me?” Robert asked, “that you're gay, I mean. I'm your best friend, you can tell me these things.”

“I'm not gay,” Aaron shot back, face reddening, he wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment that made his cheeks burn.

“Straight blokes don't kiss their male friends, Aaron,” Robert pointed out gently.

“Well what the hell are you then? You kissed me back!” Aaron remind him.

Holding his hands up, Robert nodded, he couldn't deny it. Wouldn't. There would be no point in that, they both knew what had happened.

“I don't know,” he said honestly. “I'd never given it any thought before, that's the truth, but when you kissed me, it just seemed natural to kiss back.”

“How can any of that be natural?” Aaron asked him, making a disgusted face, “that's the most unnatural thing there is, it's not normal! You don't do that with other blokes!”

“It's the 21st century Aaron, it's not such a big deal anymore,” Robert told him, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. “It's okay to be whoever you are, your sexuality doesn't matter. It sure as hell doesn't matter to me, you're still my best mate.”

“Well it matters to me!” Aaron yelled as he stood up, turning around and looking down at Robert who remained sitting. “I don't want to be the freak in the village, alright? I don't want people staring and pointing, whispering about me behind my back 'Oh look there goes the queer!'”

“That wouldn't happen.”

“You don't know that!” Aaron shouted at him.

“Yeah and neither do you!” Robert reasoned, up on his feet now too. “You don't know how people will react, and people who think like that, they're ignorant and they don't matter. What the people who love you think is what matters and do you really think any of them would care?”

“Oh yeah, cos my mum would love that news. 'Hope you never planned on being a granny because I'd rather shag a bloke than a girl'. Is that what I should tell her eh?”

“If it's the truth,” Robert nodded, “she wouldn't care.”

“But I do! I care, Robert.”

Robert placed both his hands on Aaron's shoulders, bending down a little to look his friend square in the eyes. He hated seeing him like this, he could tell it was cutting Aaron up inside, to have to contemplate telling his mum about any of this. Robert would never force him to come out, to admit to anything, but that didn't mean he didn't want him to. He wanted his best mate to be honest with himself, to be happy. And he wanted to make him see that.

“Aaron,” he said softly, “you deserve to be whoever you want to be. Don't let other people dictate your life, don't hide away from who you are because of what other people might think of you, because what matters is what you think of yourself. You're always going to be my best mate, no matter what. You don't have to admit anything to me, or to anyone else. Just to yourself, be accept it and come to terms with it.”

Aaron listened, his eyes getting glassy with unshed tears because it was hard to hear his friend say these things, to voice so many of his worries. Aaron had spent so long pretending he didn't care what anybody thought of him, all because really, he cared too much. This was just one more thing for people to judge him on and he didn't know how to handle it. Still didn't.

So instead of saying anything to Robert about what he'd said, he decided to turn it on him.

“You go on about what I am, but what about you? Two of us were part of that kiss, so what are you?”

Robert only shrugged, “I'm Robert Sugden,” he said simply. “I'm a guy who kissed his best mate even though he'd never thought about kissing another guy before. Maybe it's something I need to think about now, maybe there's more to it than I knew, that I just hadn't realised. Maybe it's just because it was you, and you're my best friend and everything with you seems normal and natural. There's a lot of maybes. But there you have it. Now it's your turn, you need to think about who you are. What you are, and what you want. When you do, you can find me and talk to me. I'll always be around.”

He offered his friend a small smile, dropping his hands from his shoulders after giving them a light squeeze, before turning and walking across the grass, heading back to the village. He was surprised when he heard Aaron's voice.

“I think I'm gay. A-and, I think I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated. Find me on twitter @joaniew1985 or tumblr @songbirdj


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk continues

Robert stood there, silent and still, letting Aaron's words sink in. They were both unsurprising and shocking at the same time. Of course, given the events of the weekend, Robert had guessed his friend was gay, why else would he have kissed him? He even guessed that his friend liked him more than in a platonic way. Then again, it could have been that Robert was just the only person Aaron had felt able to let the secret out to.

He was also questioning himself though, he had never thought about any man before. He'd always been with girls, liked girls. When Aaron had kissed him though, once he'd gotten past the shock, he hadn't even had to think before he kissed back. It was new to him, he didn't really understand it. He just knew it had felt right at the time, and after too. There was no regrets about it, and that was something that confused and scared him, because it meant there was a part of himself he had never known about before, that he needed to figure out.

Robert knew though that he couldn't just keep standing there with his back to his best friend, not saying anything. It wasn't fair, he knew Aaron. Knew that it would have taken every ounce of courage he had in him to say what he just did. So, after taking a moment to compose himself, he turned around and walked back to his friend.

“You alright?” he asked him, it was nothing to do with what Aaron had just said, but Robert felt the need to ask.

“Did you not just hear me?” Aaron asked him, frowning. He knew he had, because if he hadn't then Robert would have been long gone, so why was he avoiding it.

“Yeah, I heard you,” Robert acknowledged.

“And?”

“And... I still want to know if you're alright,” the older man shrugged, not deliberately avoiding the subject. Not really.

“I was scared, but now I'm just a pissed off to be honest,” Aaron said.

“Sorry,” Robert sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, biting down on his lip. “Sorry, it's just a bit of a surprise is all. I don't really know what to say.”

“How about just some sort of reply?” Aaron retorted sarcastically.

“I don't know if I have one,” he admitted, seeing a hint of disappointment on his friend's face, he rushed to explain. “I mean. I'm flattered, obviously, and you know I care about you Aaron. And I do like you, I mean I kissed you back, but that's why I'm so confused.”

“Well if you kissed back, you must want me on some level too...” Aaron reasoned.

“Yeah, and I'm not saying that I don't,” Robert assured him, “I'm just saying, this is a lot for me to get my head around. Even if you hadn't said anything before now, you at least had an idea of who you were. I'd never thought about another bloke until the other night, its only been you. Its come as a shock to me, I'm still trying to figure out what it means.”

 

“Well I'd say it's pretty obvious,” Aaron shot back, “It means your gay too.”

 

Shaking his head, Robert replied, “Not necessarily, I like girls, you know that.”

“Seemed to like blokes the other night,” Aaron snorted.

“Yeah, I know, I was there, but that doesn't mean I don't still like girls,” Robert reasoned with his friend, “that's the part I'm trying to make sense of. Was It just because it's you? You're my best friend, you mean a lot to me and we click so it makes sense. Does that mean I'd want any other bloke?”

“I'm not asking you to want another bloke, I'm asking you to want me,” Aaron's voice was soft, a little scared, looking at Robert, begging him silently not to shatter him.

“And I do!” Robert paused, “I mean, I think I do. No, I know I do, you're all I've thought about since the other night, but I'm still confused about it all. You can understand that can't you?”

Aaron nodded, he could. He didn't like that Robert was confused, that he couldn't just proclaim that he wanted Aaron and that was it. Aaron had taken a big step admitting his feelings to his friend, and he'd ultimately only done so because Robert has pushed him. Then, maybe a part of him was tired of pretending. Of hiding that part of him, because he'd been doing that for a long time. If he'd been forced to do it before now, he didn't know how he would have reacted. Did he really want to try and force Robert?

“I just-,” he paused, “I just wish I knew what was happening, because I'm confused too. We both have stuff to figure out. Can't we just, I don't know, try and figure it out together?”

Robert offered him a small smiled, “I don't want to lead you on Aaron, I don't know what any of this means for me right now, you mean way to much to me, for me to risk hurting you by not knowing for sure.”

“I get it,” Aaron said, “I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, or to tell anyone anything. I'm not ready for that yet, I still have to get my own head around this. I just think, if we're both trying to figure out the same thing, won't we do better at trying to figure it out together?”

Robert nodded, what Aaron said made sense, it really did, and it was a scary thing, for both of them he was sure. If he was being honest, he knew that what Aaron was really asking right now wasn't for a commitment from Robert, he wasn't expecting them to become partners, lovers, boyfriends. It might be what he wanted, but not what he expected. No, Robert knew what Aaron was desperately begging for was support and understanding. For Robert to be by his side while he figured this new reality out. It was scary, terrifying even, and he didn't want to do it on his own.

Neither did Robert.

“Can't we just try?” Aaron asked again

So after another moment of thought, he nodded and reached out, pulling his friend into a hug. 

“Yeah, we can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Love every comment, all are so appreciated!
> 
> Find me on twitter @joaniew1985 or tumblr @songbirdj


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys, had a crazy couple days! Warning that there won't be a chapter on Saturday because I'll be Macclesfield bound to meet Danny Miller on Sunday, so expect the next chapter Tuesday/Wednesday and I'll try and make it a longer one to make up for it!

Over the following couple of weeks, things returned to relative normality for Aaron and Robert, they'd reached an understanding, but nothing was being forced, they both knew that wouldn't work. They wanted things to be like they were before, okay, so there were going to be some inevitable differences, but that didn't mean everything had to change. 

At work, they carried on as usual, making sure that nobody would have any reason to be suspicious of anything, they kept up their same routine, and as far as they could tell nobody was any the wiser. The truth was, that unless they were completely on their own, you would never think anything had changed between them.

When they weren't on their own, well that was a different story. There had been a few more shared kisses, nothing too heated, and it wasn't forced. It wasn't like they looked themselves in Aaron's room and said 'Let's practice snogging', it was more that they talked a lot about what was going on inside their heads. Their bond only growing stronger because of this, and sometimes, one thing led to another and there were kisses involved. Nothing more so far though.

Aaron didn't know about Robert, but he kind of wanted that to change. He hadn't broached the subject yet though. Aaron wasn't a virgin, but he also hadn't ever been with someone he had strong feelings for, there had been Victoria, sure, but only a couple of times. Robert had been around the block a few times, never with a man, but did that matter? It wasn't a s subject he knew how to bring up. You couldn't randomly ask your boyfriend slash make out buddy if they wanted to have sex with you. That would be awkward, and awkward was exactly what they were trying to avoid. Aaron couldn't deny that it was what he wanted though. He did think part of Robert did too, he'd felt definite stirrings from the other man during their kisses. Maybe he was just going to have to bite the bullet and talk about it.

Maybe tonight, he was once again meeting Robert in the pub for a pint, and okay, his mum would be behind the bar, but he was sure they could get a booth far enough away for have a somewhat private conversation.

He was standing in front of the mirror when Paddy passed him, he was fixing his hair and the older man chuckled as he teased him, “Got a hot date? New lady love on the horizon?”

Aaron made a face, “get lost.”

“Aw come on, there must be someone you're making all this effort for, you're wearing a shirt! And aftershave!”

“Maybe I just fancied making an effort,” Aaron suggested, moving to put his hair gel away. “Besides what do you care?”

“Well you've not really dated anyone since Victoria,” Paddy reasoned, “it's about time you got yourself back out there. It's not a bad thing, mate, if you are seeing someone.”

“Yeah well, I'm not,” Aaron told him, pushing past him to grab his trainers, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen so that he could pull them on.

“Where are you going then?” Paddy asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes, knowing that Paddy wouldn't quite until he got an answer, and he really couldn't be bothered with the older man going on and on, like a broken record.

“Just to the pub, having a pint with Robert, is that okay with you?” he asked.

This time it was Paddy that made a face, “so basically the same thing you do every night? Aaron, mate, you need to get a life.”

“I've got a life,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes once more. “Not all of us need women to make life worthwhile, I'm perfectly happy having a pint in the pub with my mate.”

“Still doesn't explain why you're so dressed up though, anybody would think you fancy Robert!”

His words made Aaron's head snap up, and he glared at the man who was like a surrogate father to him. “Shut it, Paddy.”

“It was a joke,” Paddy said, but the reaction from the young man definitely raised his curiosity. “You don't do ya?” he asked, “Fancy Robert I mean?”

“No,” Aaron stalked past him, looking for his keys, “Now drop it.”

“Why has a joke got you so worked up then?” Paddy asked, following him. “Did I hit a nerve? Aaron, seriously, you can talk to me.”

“Well I don't need to talk to you Paddy, not to anyone so just drop it,” Aaron insisted, he was becoming agitated, he did not want this conversation to happen. He wasn't ready for it.

This was why he and Robert had agreed to figure things out together, so they could talk to each other about these things, get their own heads sorted before anyone else had to know anything. But no, Paddy just couldn't let a subject drop. Okay, Aaron knew his reaction to the stupid joke was the root of it, but surely if he asked the older man to drop it, then he should have just let it go. Why keep going on?

“Aaron,” Paddy said, his voice softer now, “it was just a joke. But you know, if there's every anything that you do need to talk about, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, and I won't judge you, I never would. You know that. You don't have to hide things from me.”

“I'm not,” he insisted through gritted teeth.

With a deep sigh, Paddy nodded, “I think you are. I can't make you talk to me though, so just remember that I'm here if you do need to. Whenever you're ready to tell me, even though I think I already know, when you're ready, I'll listen.”

Listening to the words of the man who Aaron considered his father, he had to blink rapidly as he felt tears forming in his eyes, because it was something he needed to hear even if he had never realised it before now. Needed to know that there was one person who would accept him as he was, besides Robert. That meant a lot to him. Not yet though. He just couldn't.

Instead, when he had composed himself, he turned back to the older man and with a smile, even if it was a little bit forced, he nodded his head.

“Thanks,” he whispered before rushing out the door to meet Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos much appreciated, and you can find me on twitter @joaniew1985 and on tumblr @songbirdj


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late guys! Had such a good weekend, but got sunburned and have been lazy but here is chapter 8! (Also Danny Miller is a sweetheart and so adorable in person jsyk!)

Robert checked his watch for the umpteenth time, there was a half finished pint in front of him as well as full one beside him, the one he had gotten in for Aaron. Who was late. It was unusual for him not to hear from his friend when he was running late, so he was a bit worried and was reaching for his phone to try calling or texting him when the door to the pub opened and looking up, he saw Aaron walk in.

“Sorry,” Aaron said as he rushed to sit beside him, “I got caught up with Paddy. Long story.” He said before Robert could ask.

The fact that Aaron was quick not to divulge any further information was strange, because usually he'd tell Robert all of the details, he'd moan about Paddy's whining or overbearing worry, get it out of his system. So for him to not say anything, that worried Robert.

“Everything alright?” he asked

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded, “fine.” He picked up his pint and took a sip.

“You sure? Only, it's unusual for you not to tell me what's gone on,” Robert pointed out.

“It's not a big deal, he just thought I had a date is all,” Aaron shrugged, trying to make it seem like it really was nothing.

Robert chuckled, “well you kinda do,” he joked. “What did you tell him?”

“No of course,” it took a second for the first part of Robert's sentence to really register with Aaron. Who frowned and looked at him, “is this a date?” he asked, he didn't know they did dates. They'd never actually clarified if that was a thing that they did. 

“Relax, Aaron it was a joke,” Robert assured him with a chuckle, “but I suppose it's not too far off of one, but that's nobody's business anyway. We are what we are. So go on, tell me what else Paddy said?”

Robert was always curious because he knew that Paddy was one of only a few people who could get through to his best friend. He also knew that Aaron was uncomfortable talking about a lot of things, and that remained true even with the man who had become like a father to him, and Aaron's silence tonight, well that suggested to Robert that tonight had been one of those uncomfortable conversations, which Aaron was likely to let fester in his head. He couldn't let that happen.

“I think he knows,” Aaron said softly. “Not about...” he lowered his voice, “us”, he continued, “but about me? He thinks I fancy you-”

“Well you do, “Robert smirked, trying to stop Aaron from freaking out too much but also let him know that he wasn't freaking out either.

Aaron just gave him a look, not happy at being interrupted.

“He um, guessed,” he said, “asked if I was, you know... He said it didn't matter if I was. That a could talk to him about it. He wouldn't judge me. I promise though, he doesn't know anything about this,” he motioned between himself and Robert. “I wouldn't land you in it like that. Anyway, I didn't actually tell him anything. I couldn't. I'm not ready yet, but I think he's got a pretty good idea.”  
“Hey, calm down, it's okay,” Robert assured him, resting a hand on his friend's arm. “Look, he doesn't know anything for sure, it's not a big thing, okay?” 

No, having Paddy finding out wasn't top of his list of things to happen any time soon. Or anyone finding out for that matter, because he was still getting his head around things himself, just like Aaron was. However, he wasn't going to make his friend...was he really just a friend now? He wasn't sure how they could define themselves anymore...feel bad about it just because the older man knew him too well. That wasn't Aaron's fault.

“Look, we're still just taking things slow, a day at a time. Don't worry about it,” he told him. “But just so you know, if you do want to talk to Paddy, I'm not going to hold it against you. I mean yeah, I'd rather him not know what's going on with us yet, not while we're still working it out, but I know how close you two are. So I get it, if you need to tell him.”

 

“I don't,” Aaron was quick to answer, “I mean eventually, yeah, I wanna be able to tell him about me. Us, maybe. Not yet, I'm not ready yet. Not sure when I will be. I kind of like how things are now, well mostly...”

Robert's eyebrows raised, “Mostly?” he asked, “And what don't you like?” he decided that it was an important question if there was anything that Aaron wasn't happy with. It was something he needed to know. That was all part of this figuring things out together thing. 

“Nothing!” Aaron said quickly, shaking his head, that had not come out right at all, “I mean, I like everything we're doing now. I've just been feeling like maybe I'm...we're....Maybe just be, but ready to move things on a bit more?”

It was a question more than a statement, it was something he had been thinking about for a while, because truthfully he'd wanted Robert that way for some time. The fact they were involved now had only increased that want.

“You mean, you want to...” he didn't finish the sentence, he knew he didn't need to.

Aaron shrugged once more, “I mean, if you wanted to. I don't want you to think you have to... forget it,” he said. God, he sounded like an idiot. He should have kept his mouth shut. 

He stared down at his drink for a few moments, only looking up when he felt eyes on him. When he did so, he saw Robert smiling at him.

“What if I don't want to forget it?” he asked.

Blinking, Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, “you mean?”

“How about you stay at mine tonight?” Robert suggested, he could feel the nerves fluttering but he didn't let that stop him, because he wanted this too. That had been becoming more obvious to him as the days passed. He didn't want to wait any longer.

He watched his friend biting his lip, it was cute, he liked it. He waited until Aaron looked at him and nodded.

“I'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

After spending that first night together, it became a much more frequent thing, Aaron often staying at Robert's place since he lived alone. The fact that they had been so close previously anyway meant that there was never any suspicion about anything else. Not even from Paddy, who after his conversation with Aaron was sure that they boy he loved like a son had feelings for his best friend. However, he also knew Robert Sugden and his womanising reputation, so he'd never had any reason to suspect anything mutual.

In those couple of weeks, Aaron had began to feel more comfortable with his sexuality. One of the things he loved about Robert was that even though things had changed somewhat between them, he could still speak to him as easily as ever. Which he did. Often they lay in bed at night and just talked about things. Aaron about how he was accepting that he was in fact gay. That maybe sometime soon he'd even be ready to tell people. Not some huge announcement, but his closest friends and family at least. He had confided that piece of information with a smile because a month or so earlier, before this all began, he had never imagined being in a place where he could do that.

Aaron wasn't the only one that talked though, Robert did too. In their late night conversations, the older man had acknowledged that he definitely had feelings for Aaron, and of course he was sexually attracted to him. Which could only mean he was Bisexual. Even if so far Aaron was the only man he'd thought of in that way, he had accepted the fact that now he was open to this part of himself, it might not always be that way. Who knew what the future held?

Secretly, they both hoped that whatever it did hold though, would involve each other.

It was one morning after Aaron had slept over that Robert was sitting at the kitchen table in his small cottage, sipping his coffee, the garage was closed for the day, so he wasn't in any rush. Aaron had still been in bed when he came down, but he had kept the kettle boiled for him just the same. About half an hour after he got up, he heard footsteps thundering downstairs.

“Why didn't you wake me?” Aaron asked as he entered the kitchen, pulling a t-shirt on over his head.

“You in a rush to be somewhere?” Robert asked him

“No,” he replied, which just made Robert shrug.

“Then why would I bother waking you up?” he asked, “you were sleeping, you looked peaceful. Didn't see the point in disturbing you.”

Aaron laughed a bit as he moved around the kitchen to make his own drink up, “you're a bit of a soppy git at times, you know that?” he teased.

“Tell anyone and I'll kick your arse,” Robert threatened with a laugh.

“I'd like to see you try mate,” Aaron shot back as he sat down at the table with him, they looked at each other with matching grins. “Anyway, what's the plan for today?” he asked, taking a gulp of tea from his mug.

“I dunno,” Robert shrugged, “I was thinking maybe we could go into town or something later?” he suggested, “maybe see a film, get some food. Better than hanging around here all day.”

“Aw Robert, you asking me on a date?” Aaron teased him, he couldn't help it. He noticed the blush that crept up Robert's cheeks when he asked the joking question, “wait, are you?” he asked. He hadn't actually expected that.

“I don't know if I'd call it a date,” Robert tried to sound nonchalant, “I just thought it could be nice to hang out somewhere different where we can be ourselves for a night, not have to be secretive or whatever.”

“You don't want to be a secret?” Aaron asked, even more confused, because one thing that they hadn't discussed so far was whether either of them were ready to let people know about the change in their relationship. Hell they hadn't even defined what they were really.

“Well I'm not saying I want everyone round here knowing our business yet,” the older man rushed to explain, because God, he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He didn't think. He wasn't completely sure if he was ready for that.

“So...” Aaron just continued to look at him, wondering what he was trying to say.

“I just thought, if we're figuring things out, one of the things to figure out is being out in public together.”

“Rob, we're in public together all the time,” Aaron pointed out.

Robert rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “not like that. Not like a couple or whatever. We're still just two mates having a pint. If we're going to be more we need to see what it's like to go out as more than mates, is all I'm saying. Get used to it, I suppose.”

“You mean go out as a couple?” Aaron's eyes glistened with humour but he was also really aware of the impact the answer to the question could have. If it freaked Robert out if could ruin everything which Aaron really didn't want.

He shouldn't have worried though, because Robert wasn't freaking out. Had he been expecting the question? No. Had it been what he meant? He hadn't really thought about it, he'd just been thinking in terms of more experimentation. But after Aaron asked the question, he took a moment to think. He realised that he liked being with Aaron. He hadn't wanted to be with anyone else since this whole thing had started. He would never do that to Aaron anyway, he'd cheated in the past, but above everything else, Aaron was his best friend, and he'd never betray him in any way. 

Aaron had put himself out there so many time with Robert, all Robert had ever had to do was agree, or try. Aaron had never tried to push anything on him. He knew though that this was a big deal for the younger man. This was his first real...relationship, he supposed. 

After a few moments of silence, he looked at his friend, seeing the worry that had etched itself into his features, clearly expecting a less than positive response to his question. Robert hated to see that look. So he took a breath.

“Yeah, I guess that's what I mean,” he nodded. “I mean, neither of us are involved with anyone else, and we've been doing this for a few weeks now, it's going well. Maybe it's time to make it official at least between us, right?”

The smile that lit up Aaron's face was so bright that Robert knew he'd said the right thing, though he'd felt that as soon as he'd said it anyway. It felt right.  
“That your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” Aaron joked.

Rolling his eyes again, Robert chuckled, “sure, if you want.”

“Charming, how can I say no to that?” he joked.

“You can't,” Robert told him, leaning across the table to give him a kiss, “Now how about we go back upstairs to bed for a bit, hmm?”

“Can't,” Aaron said when he pulled away. “I need to get home.”

“You what?” Robert frowned.

“Yeah, I have a date to get ready for,” he explained as he stood up, grinning, he leaned over to give Robert a final kiss. “Pick me up at 1!” he said before dashing out the door. Leaving a bewildered Robert to watch him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated! You can find me on twitter @joaniew1985 or tumblr @songbirdj


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted my note from before now that it's sorted and here is the real chapter 10! Enjoy!

Over the next few hours, both boys got ready for their first official date. Something that both found strange to think, never having expected it when that first kiss had happened. Probably because neither had expected it to ever go any further than that. 

In his room at the Woolpack, Aaron was not at all freaking out about what he should wear or where they might be going. Except that of course he was. He hadn't really done the date thing before, the closest he'd gotten was stealing a few cans of lager and sneaking off to the cricket pavilion with Victoria. So this was all new to him. The fact it was Robert, he wasn't sure if that made it harder or not. It should make it easier he supposed, he hung out with him all the time, but a date was different.

He looked at the clothes laying on his bed, cursing himself for worrying so much about it, Eventually he settled on a plain white short sleeved shirt with a light blue collar and trim on the sleeves. Paired with his jeans he thought he looked alright. He made sure he had his wallet before going downstairs to wait for Robert.

 

Meanwhile in his own place, Robert was pretty relaxed, he wasn't planning anything extravagant, he knew that wasn't Aaron's style, and he didn't want his friend...no wait, boyfriend, to be uncomfortable. That would just go against the whole point of the date. He'd been ready for a while, he was also dressed simply in jeans and a nice shirt. The great thing about being a guy, it was much easier to get dressed for this kind of thing.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was ten minutes til one. So he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out to walk to the pub to get Aaron. 

The walk was quiet most of the way, until just as he was crossing the road to the pub, he was greeted by his brother Andy and his wife Katie. He rolled his eyes, knowing there was no avoiding them as much as he might like to. Which he really would. It never happened though.

Because the thing was, him and Andy, and Katie too, they couldn't just let the other walk by. They had to wind each other up in some way. They just couldn't help themselves. With Andy, it had been going on for a long time, since the death of their mother that Robert would never stop blaming Andy for, even if everyone else had. 

“You're looking awfully dressed up Robert,” Katie was the first one to say something, of course she was. The girl just couldn't help herself. “Off to meet your latest conquest? Does the poor tart even have the slightest idea what you're like?”

“Nice to see you too, Katie,” Robert replied, keeping his composure, “you're looking extra trampy today. Did you make a special effort just for me?”

“Oi!” Andy automatically jumped to his wife's defence, and Robert just smirked, shaking his head.

“Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, Saint Katie can say what she likes, but she can only dish it out, not take it back.”

“Dish away,” Katie said smugly, “nothing you say bothers me. Because I know you just want to get to me, you're mad that I chose Andy, and you want to hurt me. You can't.”

With a snort Robert rolled his eyes, “Oh believe me Katie, you're the furthest thing on the planet from what I want. Captain Cowmuck over there is welcome to you,” he assured her. “What does bother me is having to hear your whiny voice every time I pass you in the street. Can't you do us all a favour and just let me ignore you?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” she asked him

“No fun, but lots of peace and quiet, less headaches and earaches,” he smirked. 

“I could do that, but then again, I know what you're like, so I won't,” Katie said.

He nodded his head, biting his lip, “You know what I think?” he asked her, not waiting for an answer, “I think you're so concerned about me, what I'm doing and who I'm with. Maybe you're the one with something to hide. I mean, we know you're not above cheating, so who's to say you don't have another guy on the side?”

“Don't be stupid,” she replied.

“What? No witty comeback? Hmm, maybe I'm onto something then,” he smirked at her.

And now it was Andy's turn to jump in, “Oh get lost, Robert. You've tried to mess with us once before, it didn't work. It's not going to work this time. I know you can't stand to see me happy just because you're miserable, but you're just going to have to get over it.”

Robert raised his eyebrows at his brother, sniggering, “Yeah that's what it is,” he said sarcastically. “Honestly Andy, I couldn't actually care any less about the two of you, or what you do, if you're happy or not. And I'm far from miserable, I have a lot of great things in my life that have nothing to do with you, and I'm really happy. So go run along with your boring marriage, back to your boring farm and stick your hand up a cows arse or whatever it is you've got to do today, alright? Because I have plans, and they're much more interesting than standing here wasting my breath on Bitchy and the Bellend.”

Before either of them could say anymore, he just walked away from them. He could feel the eyes boring into his back, but he honestly didn't care. He was going out with Aaron and he was going to have a good time. That was just how it was going to be. He went around to the back of the pub and knocked the door, Aaron would know it was him so he just moved to lean against the wall and wait.

Aaron came out a moment later with a smile, “You're late,” he said, looking at his watch which read a few minutes after one.

“Sorry, got caught up with Andy and Katie,” he explained, walking over to give the younger man a kiss since he knew nobody would see them back there.

“You get into it with them again?” Aaron asked, sighing a bit, because barely a day seemed to go by without some sort of argument between the brothers.

“He started it,” Robert shrugged as they began walking towards the bus stop. “Actually no, Katie started it.”

“Doesn't she always?” Aaron rolled his eyes, “why does she do it?”

“She can't help herself,” Robert said. “Though something interesting did happen, she was going on about my latest poor conquest,” he couldn't help but shoot a grin at Aaron at that, “so I suggested she was so intent that I was up to something that maybe she had something to hide herself. She didn't have her usual comeback.”

“So?” Aaron shrugged, “Maybe she was just having an off day?”

Snorting, Robert was shaking his head again, “nah, I think maybe I hit a nerve. I think maybe she is up to something, with someone.”

“Really?”

Robert nodded, “yeah, she went too quiet after I said it. I mean, Andy's a prat, but he should still know if she is, right?”

“You mean you'd love to rub the salt in the wound,” Aaron laughed, he knew Robert well enough to know he'd take pleasure in it.

“Maybe a little,” Robert acknowledged, because what would be the point in lying, “but mostly I'd enjoy bringing that little bitch down a peg or two.”

The bus was approaching now, “how about you think about it more later?” Aaron suggested.

Robert looked at him curiously, as to why he was suddenly adamant to drop the subject, and the younger man nodded to the approaching bus, “Bus is here, so I think that means the official start to our date, and do you really want to spend the whole time talking about your brother and his missus?”

Aaron made a good point, and Robert smirked, “consider the topic dropped for the day.”

“Good,” Aaron smiled, “Now where are you taking me?”

“How does pizza and pub sound to you?” Robert asked him, making Aaron grins.

“Sounds like a perfect date to me, let's go eat crap and get pissed,” Aaron laughed.

Robert laughed with him as they both got on the bus to head into town for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can find me on twitter @joaniew1985 and tumblr @songbirdj :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to do something bigger for this chapter but then I opened my document and just wanted to write some cute Robron, so this is what we got. Enjoy!

Robert and Aaron lay in bed one Saturday morning, having enjoyed their first round of the day when they'd woken up. They were both lying on their backs, catching their breath, and Aaron looked over towards his boyfriend. 

“My mum is starting to ask questions,” he said. 

It was a subject he'd needed to bring up for a bit now, since their first date, things had only gotten increasingly serious with them, and he was lucky if he'd spent more than a couple of nights at home since. 

“What kind of questions?” Robert asked.

“Where I've been, basically,” he shrugged, “I'm never home anymore Rob, she was bound to notice sooner or later. The odd night here and there kipping on your couch wasn't too unusual but she's starting to wonder now.”

“You can't tell her,” Robert sat up a little panicked.

Frowning, Aaron followed him, “I wasn't planning to.”

Sighing, Robert nodded, “sorry, I'm just not ready for anybody to know yet.”

“I wouldn't out you Robert,” Aaron sighed, “and you should know that, the fact you jumped right into panic mode is a bit insulting. She doesn't even know I'm gay yet,” he pointed out.

Robert felt bad, he hadn't meant to make Aaron think he didn't trust him, it was just something that he knew couldn't be a secret forever, but he needed it to stop being a secret when he was ready. Not that it was only his decision, he supposed it was something he and Aaron had to agree on. He just knew that he wasn't ready. Yet. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, reaching over to give Aaron's shoulder a squeeze, “I know you wouldn't. I just, I'm not ready yet, it took me long enough to accept that I like men, or you at least. And we've been doing this for a while now but its only been official for a couple of weeks, and I guess I just like this bubble we've been living in.”

“I do too,” Aaron assured him, “but Rob, people are going to start asking questions, the only way to get around it, is to give some answers first.”

“What kind of answers?”

Robert was a little afraid of what Aaron's answer would be, but he had to stay calm and at least hear him out.

“I think maybe it's time to tell me mum,” Aaron told him.

“But you said-”

“Not about us,” Aaron cut him off, knowing he needed to reassure him as quickly as possible, “but about me. I can tell her I've been coming to terms with it, going out to some clubs and stuff and kipping at yours because you've been going with me, just to make sure I'm alright.”

He watched the slight confusion on Robert's face, and knew he needed to explain more, to avoid any kind of freak out.

“It wouldn't be too unusual, you're my best mate, we usually go out together anyway. She knows you've always got my back, even if you're not necessarily her favourite person, she can't deny that. So she wouldn't question you going with me just to make sure I was alright,” he shrugged, it made sense to him. Whether it would to Robert though, he didn't know.

The older man was silent for a minute, letting it all sink in, because he knew Aaron was right. There was no getting away from the fact that eventually people would want to know what was going on. They would need to give some kind of explanation. He supposed that this was the best one for now.

“You think she'll believe it?” he asked, “I mean, you don't think she'd be suspicious at all? I don't care what people think about what I am...” that was a lie, they both knew it, not in the sense of being ashamed of it, but when it came to his family, he was always looking for acceptance, so this new change could jeopardise that, and that scared him. Was a big part of why he wasn't yet ready to tell everyone about himself and Aaron.

“She'd have no reason not to,” Aaron shrugged. “And honestly? I think she'll be more focused on the me telling her I'm gay part than the reasons I've been staying here.”

Robert couldn't deny the truth in that statement, it would be impossible for anything to take focus over that confession from Aaron.

“Maybe you're right,” Robert nodded, “I just don't want you to do it if you're not ready to.”

“I think I am,” Aaron told him, “I've been thinking about it for a few days. I mean, I wouldn't want the whole village knowing yet, but Paddy already knows even if I never did admit it, and I think it's time my mum knew too. I think I could trust them not to tell anyone until I'm ready.”

“I would hope so, she's your mum, and Paddy might as well be your dad,” Robert said.

“Exactly, and it would take the heat off of this for a little while,” Aaron offered with a slight smile. “Give us some more time to just enjoy it being just us for a bit longer.”

“I know what I'd like to enjoy more of this morning,” Robert retorted, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, which got a laugh out of Aaron.

“Do you ever think of anything else?”

“Not when you're around, no,” Robert admitted without shame. Though he did become serious again for a moment, “You know if you need me there when you tell your mum, I will be,” he told him. “You don't have to do it on your own.”

Aaron smiled softly, “thanks, but I think I'll be alright. Besides I'm not going to tell her right this minute. I kinda like your plans for round two,” he gave a smirk of his own.  
“Oh yeah?” Robert smirked, “well then, less talking, more kissing.”

That's exactly what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. Comments and Kudos always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late cos it's been a busy week! I'm off for a few days on Thursday to visit my Aunt so next Chapter will be later than usual but I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime!

It was two days later when Aaron finally decided it was time to speak to his mum. He'd told Robert before he'd left that morning that he planned, and the older man had once again offered to be there, for moral support if nothing else. Aaron had thanked him with a kiss but told him it was something he felt the need to do on his own which Robert understood. 

All day at work, Aaron went over and over in his head what he wanted to say. Figured it would be easier if he had it planned in advance, because if he went home after work, asked to speak to her without any kind of advanced preparation, he knew that he would likely chicken out. That or stumble over his words and make an arse of the whole thing. He needed to have it figured out in his head.

More than once, Cain shouted at him to get his head out of the clouds and back under the bonnet of the cars he was supposed to be working on, lest he mess something up and end up costing the garage money and customers. He tried his best, but it was easier said than done. Usually, having the work to do was good, it gave him something to focus on, take his mind off other things. Today though, there wasn't anything that could take his mind off the conversation he would be having with his mum, so by 3pm, Cain had, had enough and told him to get lost and come back the next day.

For an hour or so after that, Aaron just wandered around the village, lost in his thoughts. At least now there was nobody to disturb them, he was on his own, lost in his own mind. Ending up at the cricket pavilion. This was where most of it had started really. Okay so the first kiss had been elsewhere but this was where he first admitted to someone that he was gay. Where he and Robert decided to see if they could be together, work together as more than friends. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he sat there, because the truth was, despite how scary it had been, he'd never really been happier. Robert made him happy. 

He knew that a lot of that was down to the fact that nobody else knew about them, they were cocooned in their own little bubble of love, and nobody could interfere. He still didn't want them to. He did know though, that he was coming to terms with his sexuality, and he was scared to tell his mum, of how she would react, not because he expected a bad reaction, but because it was one thing to admit something to yourself. Something else entirely to tell anyone else.

He sat there for a while before he felt ready and headed home, walking into the Woolpack at just after 5pm, seeing Chas behind the bar. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Hiya son, you want a pint?” she offered him, automatically moving to get a glass without him even answering. He smiled a little bit at that.

“Actually mum, is there anyone who could cover for you? I was hoping we could talk for a bit,” Aaron said, deciding that it was better to get straight to it. The longer he put it off, the harder it would be.

Frowning, Chas asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron nodded, “just wanted to talk is all, don't worry, I'm fine,” he assured her.

She still wore a slight frown but she seemed a bit less on edge, “well I'm sure Alicia can mind the bar for a bit,” she looked towards the young woman, “can't you love.”

Alicia nodded, smiling her usual bright smile at them and turned back to the customer she was serving.

“Through the back then?” Chas asked, to which Aaron nodded, following his mum through to the back room of the pub where he went to lean against the counter, crossing his arms.

His mum watched his every movement, a from still firmly etched on her face, “Aaron, love, are you sure everything is alright? You don't usually come looking to talk to me? Has something happened? Does this have something to do with where you've been so much lately?”

Biting down on his lip, he nodded, “yeah it does,” he admitted, “but nothing has happened,” he hurried to tell her, “nothing bad. It's just something that I need to talk to you about, I've just been worried about how you'd take it.”

“You know you can tell me anything, son,” Chas told him softly, “I know things haven't always been the greatest between us, but we're alright now aren't we? You don't have to be scared to tell me anything.”

“I know, and yeah, we're okay now mum, I promise, it's nothing to do with you,” he moved over to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch, “will you come sit down for a minute?”

She did as he requested and continued to look at him worriedly, and he took a minute to get his thoughts together before he began to speak.

“Okay, so I'm going to tell you something, and please, let me finish before you say anything, alright? If you don't, I might not be able to say it.”

Chas just nodded wordlessly.

“So, alright, I know I've not been around much lately. I've been staying at Robert's a lot, he's been helping me with something, and I know you'll say I could have come to you for help, but it really wasn't something I felt comfortable asking you to help with,” he hated the disappointment on his mum's face, but he had to be honest with her. “Anyway, he's been great, I know he's not your favourite person, but he's helped me, and been there when I needed him these last... well, couple of months really. I probably wouldn't even be talking to you about this now if it weren't for him, because I'd probably never have figured it out myself.”

He cut himself off, he knew he was rambling, but it was a big thing. He was silent for a moment and he could see that his mum was desperate to ask him what he was talking about. It was never easy for Chas Dingle to stay quiet. It was a couple of minutes before he decided there was only one thing to do, which was just say it.

“I'm gay.”

More silence.

“Mum, you can say something now.”

She didn't.  
“Oh god,” he groaned, “I should have known this wouldn't go well. I should have kept my mouth shut,” he said as he stood up, and Chas followed, and still without saying a word, she grabbed him in a tight hug which he eagerly returned.

When she eventually pulled back, she lifted her hands to cup his face, “you never should have been afraid to tell me,” she told him.

He nodded, a little tearful, “I wasn't really, I just, I needed time to come to terms with it myself. Robert's the only person who knows. Well, and Paddy has an idea, but nothing concrete. Only Rob. And now you.”

Chas nodded, “okay.”

“That's it?” Aaron asked, he'd expected more, if he was honest.

“What more needs to be said? You're my son, I love you. It doesn't matter to me if you're gay, straight or fancy aliens, as long as you're happy.” They shared a soft laugh. “Though I still don't understand why you've had to stay out of the house.”

“I've just been going out a lot,” he said, deciding to go with the story he'd suggested to Robert, “he's been going with me, just to make sure I'm okay. I haven't like met anyone or anything, but like I said, just getting my head around the whole thing.”

“Just as long as you don't go falling in love with Robert bloody Sugden,” Chas snorted, and Aaron had to force a laugh.

“Don't be daft.”

“Good, because that wouldn't end well, you're his best mate, you know what a womaniser he is,” she reminded him.

“Oh trust me, I know exactly what Robert's interested in,” Aaron smirked, but this time it was one that he knew the secret meaning behind. “Don't worry mum, I can handle myself, I'm not going to go falling in love with someone I could never have.”

 

“Good, because I just want you to be happy, love,” Chas told him, giving him another hug.

“I am, I will be,” he assured, “But you're okay with it?”

“Of course, you're my boy, that's all that matters.”

 

As he stood there hugging his mum, a weight lifted that Aaron hadn't even realised had been weighing him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while guys, I had a bit of block on this, but so much cute Robron this week got me motivated for this again! Enjoy!

After telling Chas he was gay, it became much easier for Aaron to spend nights with Robert without raising suspicion, because he was finally able to give the excuse that he and Robert were going out and would be back late, meaning he'd probably just crash at Robert's house. There were never any questions because Chas just assumed Robert was accompanying him to a gay bar, and she didn't want to make her son uncomfortable. In that respect, things had been really good, Aaron was happy that it was easier, and knowing that his mum was okay with his sexuality, he was becoming more comfortable with it too.

Which did present somewhat of a problem. He didn't feel the need to hide it as much now. The people whose opinions mattered most to him were okay with it, everyone else, they weren't important. He knew he loved Robert, and that Robert loved him, and he was starting to think that maybe it would be kind of nice to be open about their relationship. He hadn't brought it up to Robert yet because he knew how much his boyfriend worried about it all. That he was still adjusting too. Aaron though, he wanted to be able to just be with Robert in public and not have to pretend that nothing had changed. He didn't know how to approach the subject though, so he'd carried on as normal.

 

Well, he thought it was normal.

Robert however had noticed some changes in Aaron, especially in the past week or two. There were times when they were sitting eating dinner, or lying in bed together, and Aaron would open his mouth to start a conversation and then say nothing. If Robert ever asked what was up, he shrugged it off. He'd been a little jumpy too. In public, he seemed to be extra aware of everything, and they'd never been like that before. Robert didn't understand it.

Today though, Robert couldn't stand it anymore. They were once again just sat in his house, having dinner and watching telly. Aaron had turned to him and said 'Rob...” and when Robert had turned his attention to the younger man, he'd simply shrugged and said 'never mind.'

 

“Right that's it,” Robert declared, putting his plate down on the coffee table, “Aaron, you've been doing that for nearly a fortnight, starting to say something to me, and then stopping. Will you just say whatever it is? Because I have to be honest, it's really starting to drive me crazy.”

Aaron bit his lip, blushing, “It's nothing, really,” he insisted, deciding it still wasn't the right time.

“Well it's obviously something,” Robert disagreed, “otherwise you wouldn't keep trying to say it. So come on, out with it.”

“No, seriously, Rob, just drop it yeah?” Aaron stood up from the couch, collecting both their dishes and walking into the kitchen to put them in the sink.

Robert watched him for a minute, a frown on his face before following.

“No, Aaron, I'm not going to drop it, and you don't get to just walk away as if doing that will make me forget,” Robert told his boyfriend, “you've always been so big on talking, so talk.”

“I don't want to, it doesn't matter,” Aaron muttered, filling the sink with water to wash the dishes.

“It matters to me,” Robert was becoming increasingly frustrated that Aaron wouldn't tell him what he was thinking, “if I was the one acting like this, not telling you something that clearly mattered, you'd have a fit. So why do you get to keep quiet?”

“Because it'll just cause an argument and it's not worth it, it's not important enough for that,” Aaron told him.

“Shouldn't I get a say in that?” he asked.

Robert ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration, this could easily turn into a full on argument and he really didn't want that. 

“Shouldn't I decide If I want to risk it?” Aaron countered.

“Don't be a smart arse,” Robert snapped, “you know what? Fine, you don't want to talk to me? That's up to you. I'm going upstairs, you can just let yourself out,” he turned round and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

Downstairs, Aaron did the dishes, sighing to himself. He'd avoided talking to Robert because he didn't want a drama, and just his luck, he'd gotten drama anyway. Why couldn't the older man just accept it when he said he didn't want to talk about something? It wasn't like Robert was always so forthcoming with information, first to have a sensible or deep conversation. He was just as good at avoiding them as Aaron was. It's part of why they got on so well. Today though, apparently, Robert had decided he wanted to the deep and meaningful.

Groaning, he dropped the last of the silverware into the drying rack, and after drying his hands off, he headed upstairs.

Robert was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was annoyed. He and Aaron didn't fight often, and he didn't like it when they did. He knew Aaron wasn't much of a talker, he was fine with that, but didn't he realise how bloody annoying it was when someone would clearly want to say something and then not? It was a pain in the arse. And after nearly two weeks, Robert just wanted to hear what Aaron had to say and get it over with, because much more of this skirting around it and Robert might just lose it.

One of the things he loved about the little bubble he and Aaron lived in was that it meant they really didn't have a lot of arguments, they were still in the honeymoon phase. Maybe that was ending, and that disappointed him a bit, if he was honest. He was lost in thought, so he didn't hear Aaron coming up the stairs, or stopping at the bedroom door. He was startled back to reality by his soft voice.

“I've been thinking, that maybe it's time to stop hiding.”

Robert turned his head, looking at Aaron curiously, “excuse me?”

“Us,” Aaron elaborated, motioning between them, “I think I want to tell people. I don't want to hide anymore.”

Robert's attention was fully on his boyfriend now as he sat up and turned around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“And how long have you been thinking this?”

Aaron shrugged, “a few weeks I guess, since I told my mum about me. Hers was the reaction I was most worried about, and she's fine with it. But she told me not to fall for you, because you'd never feel the same, and I had to laugh it off. I didn't like that.”

“Aaron we agreed-”

“We agreed to wait until we were both sure and okay with it,” Aaron interrupted, “and we've been together for months now, surely that means we're sure about it. That we're okay with it? Why shouldn't people know?”

“Because,” Robert said, thinking for a moment, trying to find an answer. “Because, just because we're okay with it, and have accepted who we are, doesn't mean we're ready for everyone else to know.”

“I think I am ready though,” Aaron sighed, “That's what I'm trying to say. Rob, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Robert replied automatically.

Aaron smiled, “exactly, so why not tell people? Why not let ourselves be happy in public? I'm ready.”

“I'm not sure that I am though,” Robert admitted, and the smile fell from Aaron's face.

“Are you ashamed of me? Of being with me?” he asked.

Robert shook his head, going over to him, “no of course not,” he told him, “I just, I like things how they are now. Things are good with us. Why change it?”

“We can't hide forever, Robert. I can't be a secret for the rest of my life, that's not fair,” Aaron said sadly, “On either of us.”

“It's not forever,” Robert told him, a hand resting on his bicep, “Just until we know we're both ready.”

“I'm starting to think you never will be, and I don't know if I can keep this up if that's the case.” It killed Aaron to say it, and he wasn't even sure if he really meant it. He just knew that he was sick of hiding, he didn't want to do that forever.

“I will, I promise, I just need time.”

 

“You've had time,” Aaron told him, “we both have,”

“You can't put a limit on how long it takes to be ready to come out, Aaron,” Robert pointed out.

“I'm not trying to, I'm just trying to be a normal couple, that's all I want, tell me how long you need? At least let me know it's not hopeless, that we won't be secret forever,” he was practically begging and he hated it, but he needed this.

“Give me one more month, please,” Robert pleaded, “I don't want to lose you Aaron, I can't, so please, give me a month, work myself up to it, then we'll tell everyone, I promise.”

Aaron was silent for a month. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not but the truth was, he loved him too much to refuse him.

“Okay,” he nodded, “one month.”  
Sighing in relief, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron in a tight hug, and Aaron smiled softly.

A month. He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was away to the Emmerdale studio Experience in Leeds this week and also to the studios which was fun. But here's a new chapter now, so enjoy!

“Right, I was thinking...” was the first thing Aaron heard when he walked into Robert's after work, and before his boyfriend could say anymore, he couldn't help but retort.

“That must have been painful.” It drew an eye roll from the older man.

“You alright if I continue?” he asked Aaron, who nodded, because well, he didn't have anything else to tease about at that particular moment. “Okay, as I was saying, I was thinking that tonight we could go out somewhere. To dinner maybe,” he suggested. 

He'd been thinking that if he was going to go public with Aaron in just a few short weeks then he had to become more used to doing these kinds of things with him. Their 'dates' so far tended to consist of stuff that they did as friends before, and while that was okay and he didn't expect that to be something that ever really changed, he thought it would be nice to do the occasional traditional date type things such as nice dinners.

Aaron made a face, “You want to go out to dinner? To a restaurant? Just us?” he was surprised, their dinners were usually in pubs or fast food places. Nothing fancy or date like.

“Well yeah” Robert shrugged, “it's the kind of things couples do right? I promised if you gave me a month we'd tell people, so I should start adapting to these kinds of things now, right?”

“Rob,” Aaron sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded across his chest, “just because we're going to tell people, doesn't mean I expect you to do all the mushy date stuff like nice dinners or that kind of thing. You don't have to do that for me.”

“Well maybe I want to do it for us,” Robert replied. “It's not the kind of thing we'd do all the time, mostly because it's not really our style. I just thought, it could be nice, sometimes, don't you think? To sit and have dinner somewhere more...intimate,” that was the word he came up with. “Where it feels like a date instead of two mates hanging out.”

Aaron listened intently, and he did smile a bit, because he appreciated the thought that Robert was clearly putting into this. 

“Yeah, you're right,” he nodded, “just not too fancy eh?” he requested, because that wasn't a setting that Aaron was comfortable in, he felt out of his element in places that most would consider posh and upscale.

“I promise, just somewhere nice, but not extravagant,” Robert assured. “I'll take care of it alright? Just be back here by 7, and look good, that's all you need to worry about.”

“You saying I don't always look good?” Aaron shot back at him.

“Okay, look extra good,” Robert amended with a smirk, dropping a kiss on Aaron's lips before shooing his boyfriend from the house so they could both get ready.

As per Robert's request, Aaron was dressed up in black dress trousers with a black dress shirt and shoes that weren't trainers, standing in front of Robert's door by 7pm. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He didn't usually knock, he had a key, but hey, he figured if they were doing this fancy date thing, then he was going to play along a little bit. Though he nearly gave up when Robert didn't immediately answer the door. Knowing his boyfriend was probably preening in front of a mirror, he knocked again, deciding to give it a couple of moments longer and then just let himself in.

This time though, Robert answered after just a few seconds, and Aaron liked what he saw. He was dressed in navy trousers with a lighter blue shirt, fitted perfectly to his body. He had a jacket hanging over his arm. 

“Why didn't you let yourself in?” Was Robert's greeting.

“Nice to see you too, mate,” Aaron said with his signature eye roll, “I thought since this is a proper date, I'd do the proper thing and knock on the door.”

“Since when do you, or we, do proper?”

“Never apparently,” Aaron retorted, “you ready to go?”

Robert didn't give any verbal answer, just stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him, heading for the car. “So I found a place just outside of Hotten,” he told Aaron as they got into it, “a little hole in the wall place. And please don't go thinking it's somewhere I'm trying to hide, it just seemed somewhere that would be comfortable for both of us, met the requirements of nice but not extravagant.”

“Rob, relax,” Aaron laughed, “I wasn't going to accuse you of anything, alright? So calm down and let's go, I didn't have lunch so I'm starving.”

 

The drive didn't take long, and about 30 minutes later they were being led to their table in a small Italian restaurant, they were in a back corner, which they both liked, it afforded them some extra privacy, but they could also be a little bit nosy, because they could see everyone else. 

The restaurant was nice, if a little cliché, with red and white gingham tablecloths, candles inside of empty wine bottles and 'That's Amore' playing in the background, but that didn't really matter. They had soon ordered a couple of pints and some doughballs for starters and were beginning to relax. 

“You're sure this place is okay?” Robert asked.

“It's fine, I like it, and besides, the menu has pizza, lasagna and bolognese on the menu, so really, how can it be bad, eh?” Aaron said, trying to put his boyfriend at ease, he reached across and lay a hand on top of his, “honestly Robert, it's great, alright?”

It wasn't like Robert to be so unsure, but having promised Aaron he only needed one more month, he was determined to challenge himself, but also to make sure he did right by Aaron. He knew he didn't always do the best job of that kind of thing and it was something he was trying to be better at. Maybe at first, it was Robert being okay with Aaron's feelings towards him that had been important to them, but lately, it was Aaron who had been the patient one. That meant a lot to Robert even if he didn't really say it. He wanted to at least show it.  
They were enjoying their meals, conversation flowing easily as always, when Aaron suddenly stopped speaking during a story about a customer at the garage that Robert had missed on his day off. The younger man almost choked on his drink.

“What's up?” Robert asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Aaron replied quickly, “it's nothing, I'm fine.”

“Aaron,” Robert said, giving him a look, he knew the younger man well enough to know when he was lying. “You know I don't believe you. You have that look you get when you're trying to keep something from me, and you also know I can see right through it, so spill.”

Aaron was chewing on his lip, he really didn't want to say anything. In the end, he didn't have to, because Robert followed the direction that he was staring in, at a table near the front of the restaurant that was now occupied by Katie and a man. A man that wasn't Andy.

“Maybe it's an old friend,” Aaron suggested. He didn't actually believe that, neither of them did. And the way the couple held hands across the table before also sharing a kiss, only solidified that lack of belief.

“That bitch,” Robert seethed, moving to get out of his chair. Aaron reached out to grab his arm.

“Rob, don't,” he said quietly. “If she sees us here, she's going to know something's going on. She'll use it against you. You don't want that to happen. You're not ready for it yet,” he said. He'd promised a month, and that time wasn't up yet.

“She's cheating on my brother, Aaron!” Robert almost hissed, “he may not be my favourite person but that doesn't mean I'm about to let her make a mug of him.”

“I'm not saying you should,” Aaron promised, “I'm just saying don't do this. You're smarter than her, so play smarter,” he took his phone out and turned the camera on, zooming in to take a picture or two. “This way you have proof of something,” he explained, waiting for Robert to sit back down which he did after another moment.

“I can't just sit here and do nothing, and we can't leave without her seeing us, she's right by the door,” Robert pointed out.

“I know, but we just need something to hold over her,” Aaron said, “one picture isn't enough, she could say he's a friend. We need to wait it out, get some video or something. Then you, we, can confront her.”

“When did you become the rational and sneaky one?” Robert asked.

“I always have been, I just let you think it was you, figured you needed to have something in your life.” Aaron teased, bringing a smile to Robert's face.

They sat and watched for a bit longer, catching some moments on video, a kiss on camera. 

“Right that's it,” Robert said after about 15 minutes, “I'm done,” he tossed some money for the bill down on the table and strode towards Katie's table. Aaron was hot on his heels.

They came to a stop, and Robert towered over the couple, “hello, Katie.”  
The blonde girl looked up, shock on her features. “Ro... Robert,” she cleared her throat, “what are you doing here?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Where's Andy?” he asked.

“At home,” she said, trying to smile, “I'm having dinner with a friend.”

“Do you kiss all of your friends like you did him a minute ago?” he saw she was about to speak, probably deny it, he didn't give her a chance, “don't deny it Katie, we've been here the whole time.”

Katie's face changed then, “fine, but what are you doing here? With him? This isn't exactly somewhere you go with your friends.”

Robert shrugged it off, “what we're doing here is irrelevant, because we're not doing anything wrong.”

“So what? You're gay now? Andy will love to hear that,” Katie jumped straight to that conclusion because she knew it would have the biggest reaction. At least she'd assumed it would. And she did see the anger cross Robert's face, but he had the upper hand.

“I'm sure he'd also love to know you were out with another man, and since you're his fiancee, I think that might bother him a little bit more than whether or not I'm involved with a bloke,” he shot back, “and you could try to deny it, but we have photos and video, so it really wouldn't do you much good. What have you got? Nothing.”

“I don't need anything, all I need to do is plant the seed and soon it'll be all around the village that Robert Sugden isn't such a ladies man after all, your reputation would take quite a hit, and we both know you couldn't handle that.” Katie smirked at him, because she knew that Robert cared a lot about his image, about what people thought of him.

“Evidence trumps gossip,” Aaron was the one to say this time, “you can tell people what you want, I'll tell them you're lying. As far as anyone would be concerned, I'm gay and Robert let me down easy, and if I come out, then whose word will they believe?”

Robert looked at him, “Aaron, you don't...”

“No,” Aaron cut him off, “she's not going to threaten you with this. That's sick. She's the one in the wrong here, and you've protected me enough, and I'll protect you.”

“Aw how sweet, it must be love,” Katie smirked.

“I swear to God,” Aaron leaned over and got in her face, “you mess with him, and you'll deal with me.”

“You don't scare me, Aaron,” she told him, though her face said otherwise.

Robert pulled his boyfriend back.

“How about we make a deal,” she suggested. “You keep your mouth shut to Andy, and I won't tell anyone about this,” she motioned between the two men.

“I'll keep my mouth shut over my dead body,” Robert told her, “I always knew you couldn't be trusted, and now I have proof, I am going to take you down. And I promise to enjoy every second of it.”

“I won't let you do that,” she warned him.

“Try and stop me,” he snapped back at her before heading for the door.

He didn't hear Katie's muttered, “oh I will,” as he left the restaurant with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Robert stormed down the street, Aaron chasing after him. 

“Rob,” he called after him, “you need to take a second and calm down.”

Robert spun to look at him, eyebrows furrowed, “calm down? That bitch is in there, cheating on my brother, trying to use.. this,” he motioned between them, “against me, and you want me to calm down? I want to kill her.”

Sighing, Aaron walked the rest of the way to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“That's not what I mean, I get that you're angry. I don't blame you, but I'd like to get home in one piece and that won't happen if you're driving home in this state,” he pointed out, because the older man was so worked up, it was an accident waiting to happen. 

He watched as Robert took a few deep breaths, clearly trying to calm himself down.

“I just hate her,” he said eventually. “She spends so much time trying to cause shit for me, make things even worse with me and Andy than they already are while making out she's some kind of fucking saint, and all along, she's the one doing the dirty. I said it ages ago, I had a feeling she was too obsessed with me and with cheating, but I couldn't prove it. Now I can, and I can't wait to bring her down.”

“We will,” Aaron assured him, “I promise. She can't deny what's on video, nobody can call you a liar, they can't accuse you of trying to cause trouble, you have proof. I saw her too, she can't wriggle her way out of it.”

 

Robert knew that what Aaron was saying made sense. It should help him calm down a bit, but it didn't really.

“Seriously,” Aaron told him, “we'll go home, and we'll talk to Andy, alright?”

Robert nodded.

Aaron smiled and gave him a quick kiss, “good, come on.”

They turned and headed the rest of the way to the car. Neither of them had noticed that Katie had been standing just outside of the restaurant watching them.

 

They were driving down one of the quiet country roads that led back to the village, the car was silent, Robert still quietly seething and Aaron knew that for now It was better to just let him. He didn't want to upset him further, or end up in any kind of argument. He just wanted to support him, and sometimes, being quiet, just being there, was the best way to do that. Robert's eyes were focused on the road, internally thinking about how he was going to tell Andy what had happened. He could be an arse about it, be smug and rub it in his face, and as tempting as that always was, it wouldn't really help matters. 

If he was honest with himself, he just, for once, wanted people to see and believe that he wasn't the one causing the problems. That he wasn't the one deceiving people. He knew he didn't have the best reputation, but he wasn't all bad either, despite what a lot of people believed. If he was, he could let Katie continue to string his brother along. He could look out for himself, say nothing so that she wouldn't be able to say anything about him and Aaron. He wouldn't though because she deserved to be brought down a peg or two. After all the trouble she caused for him, she deserved for people to see what she was really like.

He was finally calming down a little, and was turning his head to speak to Aaron when he saw bright lights in his rear view mirror. A car was coming speeding up behind them on the narrow country road.

“Aaron, do you see that?” he asked.

The younger man turned to look out of the back window.

“Who the hell is that?” he questioned, it was dark and the lights were so bright that it made it pretty much impossible to distinguish anything about the car.

“I have no idea, and I don't know what the hell they're doing,” he said, having to speed up himself to keep a safe distance between them. Not that it helped, as the car behind just sped up as well.

“What the fuck?” Aaron growled, “what the hell are they up to?”

“Can you see who it is?” Robert asked him, he was worrying now, accelerating a bit more, but the car behind did the same again.

“Not really, the lights are too bright,” he said, squinting, “it looks like it might be a woman though.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, it clicked for them both and they shared a look, speaking at the same time, “Katie.”

“She's trying to stop us from getting to Andy,” Robert said, it was the only explanation. 

“She really need to kill us to do that?” Aaron ranted, they could hear the engine as the car drew closer to them. “Rob, we need to do something to get her to slow down.”

“Like what?” Robert snapped, he knew it wasn't Aaron's fault, but this was definitely not a good situation to be in. “She's not going to overtake us, that's obviously not what she's trying to do, and it's a straight road, there's nowhere we can go.”

“We need to slow down!” Aaron insisted, “if we keep going at this speed, she won't have to do anything, we'll kill ourselves.”

“Aaron if we slow down, she's going to crash right into the back of us, neither is a good scenario,” Robert pointed out. Muttering “fuck,” to himself a moment later. There was a bend up ahead, and taking it at their current speed was not a good option. They didn't really have any others though.

“Rob, please, just let her pass us, maybe if we do that, and she gets to Andy first, we at least won't die tonight.”

Robert started to slow just a little, and Katie became more visible as she drove up beside them, not overtaking, but staying right by their side. She drove closer to them.

“She's trying to push us off the road,” Robert growled.

“Yeah I can see that,” Aaron retorted, “just keep driving.”

“What do you think I'm doing?” Robert said, they were coming closer to the bend and he had no choice but to gain speed again to try and get away from Katie's car. However, she did the same thing, and as they reached the bend, going way too fast, she drove closer to them, forcing them out of the way, the road was too narrow.

Going at such a speed round the bend, when Katie came at them, Robert lost control of the car which spun around the bend.

“Robert!” Aaron cried as the car spun around, going though a fence and turning upside down. It rolled a couple of times, spinning on its roof before coming to a stop. 

Inside, the car was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love reading all your comments and they are much appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter chapter for this bit. Enjoy!

Katie's car screeched to a halt. She watched through her rear view mirror as Robert's car spun out of control, she didn't look away until the car had stilled, yards away from where it had been on the road. For a split second she considered getting out of the car, checking if the two men were alive. She could play the saviour, but that could also work against her. Besides, she had to get back and check any damage to her own car, in case she needed to cover anything up. So with one final glance, she started the car and drove off. Leaving the two men stranded upside down in the wreckage of the car.

 

Silence surrounded the car, not another vehicle went by for sometime. Inside the car, there was no movement for a while, not a sound was uttered as both the men inside were knocked unconscious. Without warning, one set of eyes slowly opened and a soft groan echoed around the inside of the car. Blue eyes flickering around, trying to take in what exactly what was happening. His head was pounding, he could feel blood trickling down into his eyes as he hung upside down.

“Robert...” Aaron croaked out after a moment, finding his voice. He turned his head a little, seeing his boyfriends eyes still closed. “Rob...” he said again, a little louder again.

Still there was no reply.

He needed to get out of the car. Needed to get help. Needed to help Robert.

With a painful groan, he reached for the door handle, trying to push it open. The window was broken but the glass was jagged and he'd rather not climb through it if he could avoid it. It took a minute or two for him to gather enough strength to get it open but he did, and after managing to unbuckle his seatbelt, falling backwards, he managed to crawl out of the wreck.

He was in a lot of pain, and not just in his head. His whole body ached, but then he'd just been thrown around inside a car, so that didn't come as much of a surprise. He didn't even give any real thought to what other injuries he might have. All he could take in was the mess of the car.

He knew he was lucky to be alive. He didn't know how many times it had flipped, but every window was shattered, the car was basically a mangled mess. He was certain it wasn't safe to leave Robert in there.

As he hurried round to the driver's side of the car, he didn't notice the blood that covered his shirt and trickled down his side.

He tried to pull open the drivers side door but that was where Katie had hit to run them off the road and the door was crushed. He reached through the broken window, ignoring the glass that cut his arm as he did so and he struggled to unbuckle Robert's seatbelt.

“Come on, Rob,” he muttered, “now would be a really good time to wake up and help me out here,” he said. Though if he was honest, he just wanted to know that the older man was alright.

He was out cold though, so when his body slumped when free off the restraint, he was basically dead weight. Aaron grabbed hold of him by his upper arms, trying to drag him around to pull him free through the window.

It wasn't easy, he was becoming a little woozy, but he couldn't give up. He gathered every bit of strength he had and dragged his boyfriend through the window. They would both suffer more cuts but it was better than being stuck in the car. He pulled him as far away as he could and then put his head to Robert's chest, checking for breathing or a heartbeat. It was faint, but there.

“I need to get us help,” he said, hoping that somehow, Robert could hear him. 

Standing up, he felt a little bit dizzy, but he forced himself to walk to the side of the road, looking for any sign of a passing car, or vehicle of any kind. 

The longer her stood there, the more obvious other pains became apparent to him. His head still hurt and he could feel the side of his face sticky with bloody. Now though, he could feel the sting of cuts from getting himself and Robert out of the car. And his stomach and sides ached, he was pretty sure his ribs might be broken.

He could also feel something wet on his side. He brought his hand to touch it, then looked at it and saw the blood there. This wasn't good. If someone didn't come along soon, things were not going to end well.

It felt like he'd been standing there for hours when he saw headlights, coming towards him. He dragged his feet to the middle of the road, waving his arms for attention and the car skidded to a stop, narrowly avoiding hitting him.

When the driver got out, Aaron spoke, “help, my boyfriend...our car...” he pointed in the direction of the car. “Help, please.”   
And then he collapsed, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love reading all your comments and I'm gonna try and reply to them all this weekend. So keep them coming!


	17. Chapter 17

Flashing blue lights lit up the dark sky. Paramedics and police where moving around the scene of the accident. Two unconscious men being placed on stretchers and rushed to ambulances, as a third man stood, giving a statement to police.

“He just came out of nowhere, I was driving along the road and then there was someone in front of my car, waving his arms, when I got out he just begged for help before collapsing. He had pointed to where the crash was and I found the other guy there, he said it was his boyfriend....no, no I've never seen either of them before in my life.”

As officers scoured the scene, trying to figure out what had happened, paramedics were rushing the stretchers into two separate ambulances, speaking quickly.

“ID says Aaron Livesy, 18 years old...”

“Robert Sugden, 23 years old...”

Doors slammed shut and sirens blared.

 

Aaron regained consciousness in the ambulance, his eyes darting around the interior, his hand coming up to pull at the mask covering his face.

“Rob...” he gasped out, “where's Robert.”

The paramedic who had been sitting at the side, stood and hurried to replace the mask.

“Mr Dingle, you've been in an accident. We're taking you to Hotten general hospital. Please just keep the mask on, it'll help you,” the woman insisted.

Aaron struggled, pulling the mask again, “Robert...” he insisted.

“Your friend is on his way to the hospital in a separate ambulance, you've both suffered some serious injuries. It's really important that you stay calm,” she tried to sound as soothing as she could, it was clear the young man was in a great deal of distress.

“Katie,” he breathed.

“Mr Livesy, there was nobody else found at the scene, I'm sorry, it was just the two of you...” she was cut off by Aaron.

“No, she did it. Katie...she caused it...” it was all he could say, he still felt weak and he replaced the mask himself this time. His eyes falling closed, not unconscious, just exhausted.

The paramedic listened, not sure if it was just random ramblings of a man who was injured, but it would be something she'd make sure to inform the hospital about, it would be something police could ask him more about later.

 

In the second ambulance, things were much less calm. There still had been no kind of reactions from Robert, he was still unconscious, and while he had suffered many smaller cuts from being dragged through the broken window, there were no visible injuries to cause the concern they felt. There fear was that he was suffering from numerous internal injuries, they were absolutely certain of internal bleeding, and they knew that Robert was in a bad way. They needed to get him to hospital as quickly as possible.

As soon as they arrived, and doctors took over, the paramedics told them their suspicions and Robert was rushed straight to resuscitation, they'd need to do various checks on him in order to be able to treat him.

 

Aaron was going out of his mind. He'd been at the hospital for ages. They'd found a large gash in his side where he'd lost a lot of blood from, which has caused him to pass out. X Rays had shown him to have 4 broken ribs and a hairline fracture in his right arm. Not to mention the many cuts and bruises he'd suffered both in the accident itself and in getting Robert out of the car. He'd been stitched up, giving painkillers and soon they'd put a cast on his arm, for now he had to sit and wait. Still no news of Robert. 

He had called his mum, as well as Victoria and Diane and he knew that they were all on their way. Maybe once Robert's family were there he'd get some answers. Because the only one he was getting at the minute was 'there's nothing we can tell you at this point'. It pissed him off. His boyfriend was hurt, he had a right to know what was happening, but nobody wanted to tell him anything.

He didn't know how much longer had passed when he heard heels running toward his cubicle and the curtain pulling back, revealing a worried and frazzled Chas.

“Oh my god, Aaron,” she cried, hurrying over to him, “what the hell happened? What did Robert do?” she asked, because of course, the assumption was Robert was at fault. He'd been driving after all.

Aaron shrugged her off in annoyance. “Robert didn't do anything,” he told her angrily, “Katie ran us off the road.”

Chas frowned, “Katie did? That doesn't make any sense, why would she do that? She couldn't have, she was at the pub when you called me.”

“She did it,” Aaron assured her. “Robert and I caught her with another bloke, having dinner. Having each other's tongues for dessert,” he said.

“You and Robert?”

“Yeah, we were...” he sighed, he didn't want to say it but there was no way around it really, “we were on a date. She showed up at the same place. Rob and I confronted her before we left, we were on our way home and before we knew it, she was behind us, hit us as we went round a bend, sent us out of control.”

“Katie wouldn't do that,” Chas said, genuinely surprised, “and did you just say you and Robert were on a date?”  
Rolling his eyes, Aaron almost growled, “don't believe me if you don't want to, but she did it. If you want to take her side, you can just get the hell out right now, because she did it. And Robert might die because of her, and I swear to God, if he does, or if he's seriously hurt, I will kill her.”

“Aaron, love, I'm sorry. Of course, I believe you, it's just... a lot to take in,” she rested a hand on his shoulder. “So... you and Robert?”

“Don't mention it to anybody,” Aaron warned her, “Robert isn't ready for anybody to know yet, though Katie will probably blab anyway, but right now, all I care about is knowing if Robert is okay. I want them to put this bloody cast on my arm so I can be discharged and find out what is going on.”

 

“You have to make sure you're okay too, son,” Chas pointed out.

“I'm fine,” he insisted, “Robert is the one I'm worried about. Do me a favour yeah? Go find Diane and Vic, stay with them, when I'm done, I'll come and find you. Don't argue,” he said, because he could see she wanted to. Instead, she just sighed and kissed the top of his head, leaving the cubicle.

It was over an hour later before the doctors were finished with Aaron, and they argued with him that he should really stay overnight for observation. However, he discharged himself against their wishes and went in search of his mum, and his boyfriends family.

When he did, they were in a private waiting room.

“Any word?” he said the second he walked through the door.

Victoria looked up, cheeks red from tears, she sniffed a little before answering, “they've taken him to surgery. They say he has internal bleeding and stuff. They needed to do scans and stuff too but they've not told us the results of them yet.”

“He's going to be okay though?” Aaron asked in a panic.

“They wouldn't tell us anything,” Victoria cried. Diana came to wrap an arm around her in comfort.

“He'll be fine, pet,” she assured both of them, “You know our, Robert, he's stubborn. He's not going to just lie down and die. So don't even think it, the doctors are helping him, and we'll all see him soon, alright?”

 

Aaron nodded, “so what can we do?” he asked, his voice was rough.

“We can only wait,” Chas told him.

So that's what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone! Comments and kudos are so appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, lots of hospital chapters, but I like to drag it out, but I promise, only one more after this and things will start to move along more again. Maybe. Lol.

Aaron felt like days passed sitting in that small room, surrounded by his mum and Robert's family. He was glad that he and Robert had been best friends before anything else because it meant his presence wasn't questioned, nobody wondered why they'd have been in the car together. If they had been a bit less worried, they might have wondered why he was so dressed up, but their minds were all on other, much more important matters right then. 

He was pacing the length of the room, going stir crazy, just wanting to know what was going on. He needed to know. Was it a bad sign that they were taking so long? A good one? He didn't know what to think. He was certain he was probably driving everyone else crazy, but he didn't have it in him to care.

“What is taking them so long?” he muttered as he walked back and forth.

“Aaron, they'll be doing everything they can,” Victoria tried to assure him, she had calmed down a little, not much, but a little bit. “As long as they're still working on him, it means he's alive.”

“Yeah well, he needs to stay that way. I can't lose him.”

The younger Sugden frowned, but she didn't question it. She knew the two men were close, so she just assumed that was all that her friend meant.

“None of us can,” Victoria said instead. “And we won't, I know it. Now come and sit down, yeah, you're making me dizzy.”

Aaron looked over at her and sighed, “sorry,” he mumbled, going to take a seat, elbows on his knees, head bent forward and held in his hands. He wasn't religious, but he'd be lying if he said there wasn't a bit of a silent prayer playing in his head in that moment.

 

When the door finally opened a little while later, Aaron was on his feet before the doctor could even close it.

“Is he okay?” he asked, not giving the doctor a chance to say anything.

The doctor looked around the room, “Family of Robert Sugden, yes?” he clarified, because it wouldn't do any good to give information to the wrong people.

“I'm his sister,” Victoria said, “and this is his step-mum,” she motioned to Diane.

“Perhaps we should talk privately,” the doctor suggested.

“I'm not leaving,” Aaron practically growled at the man, there was no way in hell he wasn't going to hear what was going to be said.

“It's fine,” Victoria assured, “Aaron's his best friend, we're all family here, you can tell us all.”

The doctor nodded, “alright then,” he said, looking at the chart in his hand. “Mr Sugden suffered a great deal of trauma from the accident. We had to take him to surgery to repair several injuries that were bleeding internally. Luckily we found and repaired them all, and we're optimistic that those shouldn't cause anymore trouble, however, we will keep an eye on that,” he explained.

“So he's okay?” Aaron asked, assuming that was all there really was.

“He's alive,” the doctor acknowledged, “however, Mr Sugden did sustain other injuries, some broken ribs, but also significant trauma to the head. He has a cervical fracture...”

“A what?” Aaron and Victoria asked at the same time, with Aaron saying, “speak English, mate.”

“Basically, Mr Sugden has suffered a fracture to one of the bones in his neck,” the doctor explained.

“A broken neck?” Aaron felt like the world was dropping out from under him, “that means he's paralysed, doesn't it?”

“Not necessarily,” the doctor hurried to assure them. “There are different severities of fracture, and actually, Mr Sugden being unconscious could have been the best thing for him, because apart from being pulled from the car, he was lying still. There was no movement that could have worsened the injury, and his spinal cord wasn't damaged which is a very good thing,” he wanted to make sure that they knew that although the injury was a serious one, it could have been much worse.

Everyone in the room looked at each other.

“Is there more?” Diane asked this time.

“We will have to do some further X Rays just so we can determine exactly the best treatment for Mr Sugden,” he told them, “at best, 6-8 weeks in a neck brace, there's the possibility of traction being needed or a rigid cast, and at worse recovery could take up to 3 months. Bear in mind though, that it can vary, and in actuality, Mr Sugden is a very lucky man because injuries like this can be fatal, or as your friend pointed out, paralysis could occur. His other injuries are otherwise minor. Cuts which have been stitched, some bruises and concussion. He's been very lucky.”

“Can we see him?” Aaron asked.

“He's still out from the surgery, it could be some time before he wakes up, family can see him for the minute,” the doctor told them, “I'll have someone show you to his room.”

When the doctor said only family could see him, Aaron was gutted. He went and sat back down, just staring into space. He didn't even realise that he was speaking.

“I need to see him,” he was mumbling to himself, over and over. “I love him.”

The others shared a look, Diane went over and lay a hand on his shoulder. “You go with Victoria, pet,” she told him.

He looked up, “but the doctor said...”

“I know what he said,” Diane gave him a gentle smile, “and I'm saying that you're family. I think if anybody needs to see him right now, it's you. You went through this too. So you go, eh? I can go in after Victoria.”

Standing up, Aaron threw his arms around the older woman, hugging her tightly, “thank you,” he whispered.

She didn't say anything, just gave a small nod.

It was when Aaron left the room with Victoria that she looked at Chas and spoke, “so...Aaron and Robert eh? Can't say I'm too surprise.”

The remaining occupants of the room shared a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Love all your comments and appreciate every one of them!


	19. Chapter 19

Aaron sat by Robert's bedside, willing the older man to wake up. Victoria and Diane had taken it in turns to sit with him, both having realised there was no way that he was going to leave that room until Robert was awake, and maybe not even then. A few more hours had passed and Robert still hadn't woken up, but the doctors has assured them it wasn't anything to worry about yet, considering the trauma that he had been through. Eventually, they had decided to go home and change, eat something and come back later. Aaron had simply nodded his goodbye. He wasn't going anywhere.

It had just been him, alone in the room for a while, the police had come by to try and talk to him but he had refused at that point. He wasn't doing anything until Robert was awake. They had agreed to come back later, but he knew when they did, they probably wouldn't take no for an answer, so he could only hope that by then, Robert would be conscious. 

 

Aaron was starting to drift off on the chair he sat on when he heard groaning. He looked up and saw Robert attempting to turn his head, and he quickly jumped up. Moving to him quickly.

“Rob, don't move, you have a neck brace on” he explained, he could see the slight panic in the older man's eyes at the inability to move and he wanted to reassure him, “you're alright. Just stay still and I'll get the doctor, alright?”

He didn't wait for an answer, he just ran from the room, finding someone to tell that Robert was awake. It took some time for Robert to come around completely, and for the doctor to check him over, explain his injuries to him. While that was happening, Aaron had called home, to let Diane, Victoria and everyone else know that Robert was conscious, which in itself was a positive thing. He told the two women not to rush back, because honestly, he wanted some time to talk to Robert first. They would be coming back later anyway, so as he saw it, it was as well to stick with that plan.

When the doctors were done and Aaron was allowed back into the room, he walked over, dragging his chair close to the bed, sitting down. “How you feeling?” 

“Like some crazy bitch ran me off the road,” Robert croaked, and Aaron couldn't help but crack a smile, because that was his Robert.

“Did the doctor tell you everything?” he asked.

“You mean did he tell me my neck is broken? Yeah,” he sighed, moving his eyes the small amount he was able, “suppose I should just be grateful it didn't kill me. I need more tests and I swear if I end up in traction, she better run because I'll kill her for the humiliation of that alone.”

“You'll have to beat me to it,” Aaron told him, smiling. “You're right though, I know right now I'm just grateful you're alive. Never thought I'd be glad you were unconscious but it might have saved your life.”

“How are you?” Robert asked him.

“I'm fine,” Aaron replied, “cracked ribs, cuts, broken arm, but otherwise I'm alright. I'm in one piece and I discharged myself, so worry about you right now, okay?”

They were silent for a moment until Aaron spoke again. It was something he knew he needed to tell Robert now, instead of putting it off.

“My mum knows about us. I think Diane might too,” he spoke softly. He didn't know how Robert would react.

He heard a deep sigh come from the man on the bed. “How?” he asked.

“When they brought us in, I was being looked at, I didn't know what was happening with you, and I was freaking out, my mum came in, and I said some things without thinking, and she worked it out. I'm sorry,” he said, looking up at Robert, trying to see if he was mad.

“And Diane?” Robert questioned.

“In the waiting room, when we didn't know what was happening, I thought you were dead when they first came in, I freaked out, I was talking to myself, and I think she heard, I'm not sure.” Aaron paused for a moment then stood up so he could look right at Robert. “I'm sorry, I know you weren't ready, I didn't mean for it to happen, just with everything-”

 

Robert cut him off, reaching for his hand, “Aaron, it's okay,” he told him. “We were going to tell them in a few weeks, hell Katie was probably going to tell them by the end of the night, and honestly, right now, I think there's bigger things to worry about than whether people know I'm in love with you.”

Aaron bit his lip, looking away for a moment. It was hard to keep his composure, part of him wanted to break down in cry. The relief that Robert was alright overwhelmed him. The fear he'd been holding onto that he wouldn't be, that had been weighing on him. It all seemed to collapse on him at once, but he didn't want to cry. Not here. Not now. So he forced it back.

“I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been okay,” he said eventually, looking at Robert again, “I love you, so much, and not just because you're my boyfriend. You're my best mate, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You don't have to worry, I'm going to be alright. You might have to play nurse for a while, but that could be fun,” Robert tried to lighten the mood, this time, Aaron did let out a sob, leaning down he lay his head on Robert's chest, hugging him. “We're okay,” Robert soothed him. “I'm okay.”

When he eventually calmed down, Aaron stood upright, wiping his eyes, muttering an apology. “What do we do now?”

“What do you mean?” Robert asked.

Aaron took his seat again, “about Katie,” he said, “the police were here earlier, but I didn't talk to them. They'll be back though. Do we tell them what happened? Will they even believe us if we do? My mum didn't when I first told her, that's how it came out, about us.”

“Well we're not going to just let her get away with it,” Robert said. 

“I know, but I also know you like revenge, so I didn't know if you'd want to do something to get your own back, without the law involved,” Aaron gave him a look, he didn't necessarily like the idea of going after Katie on their own, it had pretty much been proven tonight that she was dangerous. However, just because they said she did it, didn't mean the police would believe it, or be able to prove it. Katie was a good liar, and the hatred between her and Robert wasn't exactly a secret.

“I don't know,” Robert said after a moment.

“We need to decide,” Aaron told him, “because we need to have the same story, otherwise it wouldn't work. So we need to decide we either tell them, or we come up with something.”

“I want her to get what's coming to her for this,” Robert said honestly, “but I don't want her to be able to worm her way out of it. Right now, there's no evidence, I say for now, we need to keep quiet. Not forever, just for now.”

 

Aaron frowned, “what do you mean?”

“I mean, we say nothing for now. We didn't see who was driving. I need to get better, and that's going to take a while but that's not a bad thing, because she'll be smug, and she'll trip herself up. We find a way to expose everything, her affair, her doing this. Then, well, we bring her whole world down around her. Then we give her to the police.”

“Alright,” Aaron nodded. “Let's make her pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! All your comments and kudos mean the world!


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next couple of days, and a series of tests, it was determined that Robert's neck injury would not result in traction, which he was glad about. There would be another surgery to completely secure the bone and he would be in the brace for at least 2 months but over all, he had been extremely lucky. Nobody was more glad of that than Aaron who for the first couple of days hadn't left the hospital. He'd almost convinced himself that something would show up in one of the tests that would just turn everything upside down, because he couldn't be so lucky for it to not turn out horrifically. Robert had convinced Aaron to go home for a bit while he underwent his surger.

Aaron was against it, of course, but Victoria and Diane were at the hospital and had promised to call Aaron immediately if Robert got out of surgery before he returned. He only gave in because he hadn't slept properly or eaten a proper meal since the accident. And he could really do with a shower. So after making everyone promise for the millionth time to keep him updated, and making a promise to Robert that he'd be there when he woke up, he had headed home.

After a couple of hours of sleep, one of Marlon's bugers and a long, hot shower, he was getting ready to head back to the hospital because Robert could be out of surgery any time. He was walking out to the bar to see his mum when he saw the blonde woman come in and sit down at the bar.

“What the hell is she doing in here?” he practically growled.

Chas looked at him, “Aaron, love, calm down.”

“Calm down?” he hissed, “she nearly killed me and Robert, and she's just casually sitting at the bar, and you're letting her?”

“You didn't tell the police! Maybe you got it wrong,” Chas replied, because, otherwise, why wouldn't they have given the police her name.  
“We didn't tell the police, because we need proof, not because she didn't do it. I can't believe you'd just let her come in here as if nothing happened,” Aaron snapped at his mother, he was mad, and he felt justified in that.

“And if that's true,” Chas started, “then if I throw her out, she's not likely to give anything away.”

“That's crap and you know it,” he told his mum, “you just don't believe me, and if that's how you feel, then fine, but I won't be coming back here.”

Chas sighed, reaching an arm out, “I do believe you, son, of course I do. It's just a lot to get my head around, she's one of my best friends, and you're telling me she's tried to kill my son.”

“She did,” he snapped again, “I'm not just saying it.”

“Then let me help you prove it,” she said softly, because she knew Aaron, and she knew he wouldn't be reacting like this if he wasn't telling the truth. It was a lot to get her head around, and honestly, she was seething, but all she could do now was try and help, even if what she wanted to do was throttle the blonde for hurting her boy.

“Fine,” Aaron deflated, “but right now, I need to get back to the hospital. Robert is due out of surgery,” he said the last part loud enough for Katie to hear.

He saw the blonde smirk and heard her sarcastic laugh, “he's still alive then?” she said, “I suppose snakes just don't die.”

Aaron fumed, crossing the bar and getting in her face, “you better watch it, you stupid cow,” he warned. 

“Aaron!” Chas called from where she stood.

“No, Chas, it's alright,” Katie said, looking right at Aaron, then lowering her voice so only he could hear, “what's the matter, Aaron? Scared I'm going to tell your dirty little secret.”

“What secret? They know, you've got nothing on us anymore,” he told her, his voice low and menacing. “But we know it was you that run us off the road.”

“Where's your proof?” she asked.

“Don't mess with me, Katie,” Aaron warned, “I may not be able to prove anything right now, but I promise, one way or another, you're going to get what's coming to you. I'm going to make sure of it. So you and your boy toy better enjoy your dirty little secret for now, because maybe not today, or tomorrow or a week from now, but eventually, I will bring your world crashing down around you. You'll have nothing, I'll make sure of it. So watch your back.”

“Am I supposed to be afraid of you?” She tried to sound defiant, but he could hear the slight shake on her voice.

“If you're not now, you will be,” he promised. “So enjoy being a smug bitch while you can, because it won't last.”

He took a step back and gave her a smile, “now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is due out of surgery. I have people worth my time to see.” With that, he turned and walked out of the pub.  
*********************************************

A couple of hours later, Aaron was sitting by Robert's bedside when the older man started to come around after his surgery. Hearing his name being croaked out, he reached out and grabbed his hand.

“I'm here, Rob,” he told him, “you're alright, mate.”

He could sense Robert relaxing straight away.

“What time is it?” Robert asked.

“4 o'clock,” Aaron answered, “you've been out of surgery for an hour or so. Diane and Vic just left, they're going to come back in a couple of hours, they didn't think you'd want to be crowded when you woke up.”

“Just want you,” Robert agreed, because he did, he just wanted his boyfriend with him at that moment. 

“How you feeling?” Aaron asked.

“Like I've been hit with a sledgehammer,” he answered, causing the younger man to laugh.

“That'll be a side effect of the anaesthetic, or the broken neck, maybe both,” Aaron joked. “It'll wear off though, and hopefully in a few days you'll be able to go home and rest in your own bed. It all went well.”

“You gonna stay with me?” Robert asked.

“When?” Aaron questioned, “in the hospital, or out?”

“Both.”

“Yes, to both,” he told him, “someone needs to look after you, and probably better me than having Diane and Victoria staying and fussing over you. Though they'll probably do that anyway. We both know though that when they tell you to behave, you won't listen, but you'll have to listen to me.”

“Says who?” Robert asked him with a smirk.

“The guy who can withold sex when you're better,” Aaron replied easily, grinning back at him.

“Cruel,” Robert said.

“Hey, I do what I need to,” Aaron laughed. After a moment, he spoke again, “I ran into Katie in the pub earlier.”

“How did that go?” he asked.

“Oh about as well as you can imagine. She made a sarcastic comment, I told her to watch her back, that's the condensed version.”

Robert snorted tiredly, “so it went well then,” he said.

“I didn't kill her, I'd say that was a positive thing,” Aaron shrugged.

“That's true,” Robert said. “We need to be careful though, or she won't give anything away.”

“Well that's where my mum comes in,” Aaron told him, “I think she finally believes me. She says she wants to help us prove it was Katie.”

“Your mum does?” Robert was genuinely surprised, Chas wasn't his biggest fan, and Katie was her best friend.

“Yeah, well I told her if she didn't believe me then I wouldn't be going back home to the pub, I think she realised that I wouldn't be so pissed off if I wasn't completely sure, and I'm her son, she's not always been the best mum, but she's not going to let someone away with trying to kill me, or my boyfriend,” Aaron reasoned, because well he hoped she wouldn't.

“Okay,” Robert would have nodded if he could move his head. “Then I suppose we need to start planning.”

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed, “but it doesn't have to be this second. You've just had surgery, you must still be knackered. Get some more sleep yeah? I'll wake you in a bit.”

Robert hated to admit that Aaron was right, but in the end, he didn't have to. It was only a few minutes later that he was fast asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Comments and kudos mean a lot!


	21. Chapter 21

“Mr Sugden, I'm DC Winters and this is DC Graham, we're sorry to bother you, but it's important that we speak to you and Mr Dingle regarding your recent accident,” a police officer said, having entered the room.

Aaron looked up at them annoyed, “can't you see he's still not fit for this?”

DC Winters sighed, “Mr Dingle, I understand that the timing isn't great, but we already waited longer than we should have, given Mr Sugden's surgeries. It really is important that we discuss this.”

“Aaron,” Robert said, he could sense his boyfriends annoyance, “It's okay, we might as well get this over with.”

Aaron wasn't happy, but he knew there was no point arguing, “fine, but if it gets too much,” he warned.

“I'll stop, promise.”

Aaron nodded, “fine.”

“Mr Dingle, if you'd go with DC Graham, he'll take your statement in another room,” DC Winters told him. Aaron didn't say anything, he just stalked angrily from the room, the other officer following behind him.

Robert reached for the remote of the hospital bed so that he could sit himself up a bit more. “I'd look over to you a bit more but I'm suffering from a slight case of a broken neck,” Robert told the officer.

“It's fine,” the man said, moving closer to the side of the bed, taking out a notebook. “If you could just tell me why you were on that particular stretch of road at the time of the accident.”

“Driving,” Robert said sarcastically, he couldn't help it. It was a stupid question. “We were on our way home, we'd been out to dinner, on a date, in Hotten, we were on our way back.”

“Tyre marks on the road suggested that your car was travelling at quite some speed,” DC Winters told him, “was there a reason for that? Or why there were a second set of tracks?”

“Well,” Robert sighed, “that would probably be because I was driving fast because of a car coming up quickly behind us, it was dark, couldn't see who was driving, but they weren't being safe, we were trying to create distance, until it came up beside us and hit us.” It was an almost completely honest answer.

“Is there anyone you can think of that would want to drive you off the road?” the officer asked.

“No,” Robert answered, “not that I can think of. We tried slowing down at first, figuring whoever it was would just overtake us, they didn't. They got too close, we had no choice but to speed up. At least that's how it seemed.”

“And you have no idea who the other driver was?” DC Winters asked again.

“Like I said, it was dark, I couldn't see. All I know is we tried to get clear of the car next thing I know, it hit us, and that's all I remember.”

DC Winters wrote down what Robert was telling him, “and could you describe the other car?”

“Not really,” Robert said, “it was a dark colour, so it wasn't really possible to tell much about it.”

“You didn't see a registration plate?” he asked.

“Wasn't really paying attention to that when it was coming towards me,” Robert replied.

With a sigh, the officer realised he probably wasn't going to get much information. “Well thank you for your time, Mr Sugden. If you do recollect anything at all, do get in touch. If we find out anymore information we will let you know.”

“Thank you,” Robert said, “I appreciate it. I hope you get whoever it was, after all, they could have killed me and Aaron.”

“Of course, thanks again,” with a final nod, DC Winters left the room, and Robert let out a deep sigh.

*****************************************

In a private waiting room, Aaron was leaning on a wall, arms crossed as he was questioned by the second officer, DC Graham. He was trying his best to keep his cool, and more importantly, stick to the story that he and Robert had agreed on.

“Look, I really don't know what you want from me,” Aaron told the officer, “there's really not a lot I can tell you.”

“Mr Dingle, we're just trying to gather as much information as we can so that we can find the person responsible,” DC Graham answered, “so anything you can tell us, can only be of help/ Perhaps you can start by telling me what the other car looked like.”

Aaron shrugged, “I would, but I honestly don't have a clue, it was dark, and the car was a dark colour, that's all I really know about it. When a car is coming at you from behind at close to a hundred miles an hour, you're not really stopping to take in the finer details.”

“So you didn't notice any distinguishing features? Anything about the make or model of the car? Any part of the registration?” DC Graham prompted.

“Not really,” Aaron shook his head, “I'd be lying if I said otherwise. I mean I could tell you some letters that I think might have been part of the plate, but then It could be that I got it completely wrong.”

DC Graham nodded, “And you didn't get a look at who was driving the car? Whether they were male or female?”

“Nope,” Aaron shook his head again, “again, I really wasn't paying attention to that.”

“But someone tried to run you off the road, you have no idea who might want to do that? To hurt either of you?” the officer asked.

“I really can't,” Aaron said.

“You don't have anyone you've had any arguments with lately? You're a Dingle, it's no secret that they've had issues with crime before,” the officer pointed out.

Aaron's eyebrows raised, “They might have issues with people but I've not had any so there's nobody that should be trying to kill me. Robert's family isn't particularly close, but I'm pretty certain they're not trying to off us either. Look, we were out at a restaurant for dinner, on a date. Maybe someone didn't like seeing two guys like that, maybe it was a random homophobic thing. I really can't tell you any more than that.”

DC Graham didn't look satisfied but he could tell that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of the young man. “Okay, well if we have anymore questions, we'll be in touch again.”

“Can I go then?” Aaron asked.

“Yes, thank you for your time.”

Aaron didn't answer, he just left the room, passing the other officer on his way back to Robert's room.

“How'd it go?” he asked Robert as soon as he had entered and closed the door firmly behind him.

“As well as it could I'd say,” Robert shrugged, wincing slightly, “usual questions, what did the car look like? Did you see the driver? None of which he got an answer to, as you well know.”

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded, sitting down on the chair by the bed, “I got asked the same things, told them the same things you did. Just like we agreed. Not sure we've heard the last of it though.”

“It gives us time though,” Robert pointed out, “to come up with a strategy, to figure out how we're going to bring Katie down.”

“We will,” Aaron agreed, “let's focus on getting you out of here first though, yeah?” he suggested.

“The sooner the better,” Robert said, because he really hated being here. “Maybe I should just discharge myself.”

“I don't think so, mate,” Aaron laughed, “you're staying here until they say you can leave.”

“You're no fun,” Robert pouted.

“Yeah well, deal with it. Use your time to scheme, you can fill me in on your plans.”

That made Robert grin. He did like to scheme.


	22. Chapter 22

It was another week before Robert was allowed home from hospital, with strict instructions to take it easy, keep his neck brace on and no going back to work until he was given the okay. He'd be seeing doctors and physios regularly over the next few weeks, but ultimately, he was leaving the hospital in one piece, and that was the main thing.

Aaron had picked him up, and they were heading back towards the village, “so...” he started, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “We should probably decide what we want to tell people.” He didn't need to see Robert's questioning look to elaborate. “I know our families know about us now, because of the accident, but I think they've managed to not tell the whole village. So now that you're going home, if you still want to keep it quiet, we can.”

Robert sighed, he'd thought about it a lot while he'd been in hospital. He would be lying if he hadn't thought for a minute about going back to the secrecy. He was still scared of what people would say. At the end of the day though, the police knew, and if they questioned people in the village, or anyone that knew them, it would get out. He had promised Aaron too, that they would 'come out' within a month, and it wasn't far off that now.

“No,” he said after a few seconds of silence, “we don't need to go back to that. I won't pretend I'm not bricking it a little bit, but we can't hide it forever. Diane and Vic know, they were the ones I was most worried about, and they're okay with it. Everyone else, well it's their problem if they have an issue with it.”

“You sure?” Aaron asked, he just wanted Robert to be certain.

“I'm sure,” Robert promised, “now just relax and get me home in one piece yeah?”

“Alright, stop your moaning,” Aaron teased with a laugh.

**********************************

Arriving back in the village a short while later, Aaron headed to the pub instead of the cottage that Robert lived in. The older of the two men frowned.

“Aaron, what are we doing here? I can't drink on my medication, you know that. And I really don't want to see anyone at the minute.”

“Tough,” Aaron said, stopping the car. “Diane and Victoria want to see you, and they made me promise that I'd bring you by here first. So stop complaining, we'll go inside and see them for half an hour and then we can go back to yours, alright?”

“Half an hour, maximum. Promise?” Robert said with raised eyebrows.

“Aren't you supposed to be the older of the two of us?” Aaron laughed, “I promise, half an hour. Now come on will you?”

Heading into the pub, Aaron held the door to let Robert go in first, the older man scowling at him, “I'm not an invalid, my arms still work just fine.”

“Robert!” the female voice rang through the pub, and Victoria was already rushing towards her brother, throwing her arms around his waist in a tight hug, “I'm so glad you're home,” she told him.

Robert rubbed her back, “glad to be home,” he told her, “I'm fine, Vic, don't worry okay?”

“You scared us,” the girl told him, “I mean it, don't do that again.”

“I didn't do it on purpose,” Robert chuckled, “believe me, I'd really rather not have a broken neck, but someone else had other ideas,” he joked.

“It's not funny!” Victoria protested, “you could have died!”

“I know,” he said, trying to calm her down, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't joke about it. Really though, I'm fine, I'm here, okay?”

The girl nodded her head, “Diane will be through in a minute, she just had to change a barrel.”

Aaron was about to offer to go take over when the older woman emerged into the bar, “Robert, pet, it's good to have you back,” she said, coming over to give him a hug. “I hope this one is taking good care of you,” she motioned to Aaron.

Laughing, Robert replied, “well we haven't been home yet, so I can't say one way or another, but I promise, if he doesn't, I'll let you know and you can take over,” he joked.

“Oi,” Aaron protested, “you've just been moaning that you're not an invalid, now you want me to take care of you? Make your mind up, mate.”

He was joking of course, he had every intention of making sure Robert did what the doctors had ordered.

“I trust you, pet,” Diane told the younger man with a smile, “if anyone needs to keep me informed it's you, of when he's being a pain.”

“So pretty much every minute of the day then?” Aaron replied.

“Standing right here,” Robert pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron smirked. “Give me 5 minutes to go grab some stuff from the back and we'll head back to yours alright?”

He didn't wait for an answer, and just headed through.

 

*******************************

 

Robert sat at a table with Diane and Victoria while he waited for Aaron to come back, nursing a glass of coke while his stepmother and his sister fussed over him. Repeatedly asking if he was okay, what the doctor had said and all of that. It was a bit overbearing but he knew they were just looking out for him, so he just answered their questions.

He was hoping Aaron would be back soon, and that only intensified when he heard the door of the pub opening, and groaned when he saw Andy and Katie walk in. He tried to ignore them, hoping they would do the same, but he should have known that would never happen.

He forced himself not to roll his eyes as they approached.

“They let you home then,” Andy said, stating the obvious as usual.

“Yeah well, they needed the bed, I didn't. You know me, can't keep me down for long,” he replied coolly. 

“Shame that,” Katie put in sarcastically, “and where's your boyfriend? Abandoned you already?”

“He's upstairs actually,” Robert replied, “getting some stuff before we head home.”

“I see you don't deny he's your boyfriend,” Kate said, smug smile firmly in place.

“Why would I? It's what he is,” Robert answered back, he refused to let Katie get the best of him.

“Since when are you gay?” Andy cut in this time.

“I'm not, I think the better question is how Katie here knows,” Robert pointed out, “because I know I never told her. In fact, we hadn't told anyone before the accident, and I know Chas, Diane and Vic didn't say anything,” he said. Maybe he'd be able to catch her out.

“You two haven't exactly been subtle,” Katie reasoned, “nobody had to tell me.”

He snorted, “Sure,” he caught sight of Aaron coming in and stood up, he walked over to Katie and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “We both know how you know, and I may not have proof yet, but you're not getting away with what you did.”

Straightening up, he offered his signature smirk, “have a good day, everyone. My boyfriend and I are going home.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here folks, nearing the end! Enjoy!

9 WEEKS LATER

 

Robert had never been so relieved to be at a hospital, but today he was. Today he would finally get his neck brace off, get his finals X Rays and hopefully be given a final, conclusive clean bill of health. 

The last couple of months had not been the best, he was not the best patient. Aaron had wanted to throttle him numerous times, he was well aware of it. His boyfriend had been a permanent fixture at his house during his recovery, even once he was able to do a bit more for himself, the younger man had insisted in sticking around. Without sex. That was the worst part. The doctor hadn't said no sex, but Aaron was so afraid of hurting him, that he refused, so besides the odd hand job, there'd been nothing. It was driving Robert crazy.

Things in the Katie department hadn't been great either. The woman did everything she could to get under his skin, and it took every bit of self restraint he had not to just tell Andy what he and Aaron had seen. Without the video evidence now though, they had no proof, since his phone had been broken in the crash. He was doing everything he could to trip her up though. He wasn't going to give up. That wasn't who he was, he definitely wasn't going to let that bitch get away with almost killing him and Aaron.

He was working on a plan, and it'd be easier to do once he was able to get back to life as normal again. Everyone would stop fussing around him, and that would give him more chances to scheme, and to get his own back.

 

He walked into the Woolpack a couple of hours later, collar free and a wide grin on his face. Aaron was already sitting at the bar waiting for him when he arrived.

“Look who can move their head freely once more,” he announced, making a show of doing exactly that, looking up and down and side to side, then wincing. “Okay so it's still a bit stiff but at least I can move it.”

Aaron laughed, shaking his head in amusement, “aright weirdo, you and your fully movable head want a pint?” he asked him.

Robert smirked, “tempting, but I'd rather go home and do something else,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“What? You wanna tidy under the bed?” Aaron teased him. Robert let out a growl and leaned in to speak in his ear. “9 weeks Aaron, it has been 9 weeks since I had anything more than your hand, don't tease me. Just move your arse, and get home.”

“Bossy,” Aaron complained jokingly, downing the last of his pint and standing up, “but since you'll only be more insufferable if I don't agree, I suppose I'll do what you want.”

Robert just smirked, he knew that Aaron was just as desperate as he was, only confirmed by how quickly the younger man exited the pub and ran across the road to the house.

*******************************************  
Laying in bed a little while later, Aaron turned on his side, looking at Robert, “so now that's out of the way,” he joked, “what do you have planned next? Because I know you well enough to know, that sex isn't the only thing you've had on your mind the last few weeks.”

“No, not the only thing,” he agreed, “but definitely top of the list,” he smirked, he wasn't lying. “Though I suppose now that I'm back to normal we should really start working on how to bring Katie down with a bang.”

“And have you had any ideas how to do that?” Aaron asked, because he knew his boyfriend would have been thinking about it.

“Not any that are likely to work,” he admitted with a sigh, “we've been riling her up for weeks, and still nothing, she won't say anything in front of anyone else,” Robert said.

“So what? We have to get her to say something in private?” Aaron questioned.

Robert grinned, “now that's an idea, she might keep her guard up around Andy and everyone else, but if it was just me and her, well, she wouldn't be able to help herself. You know as well as I do, she likes to boast.”

Aaron couldn't help but frown a bit, “so you're saying you want to talk to her alone? How does that help? I mean she might admit it to you, but it's no good if nobody else hears it.”

“That's why we record it,” Robert explained with a grin, “I'll plant a recorder somewhere, get her to meet me, get it all on tape. She can't deny it when it's on tape,” he pointed out.

Nodding, Aaron could admit that was true, “but how do we stop her from figuring it out?”

“I won't make it obvious, I won't try and get her to meet me somewhere. Here's what we do,” he explained his idea to Aaron, “we both know how much I wind her up, so that's what I do. I get her so wound up that she follows me to wherever I go to have it out.”

“Just one problem though,” Aaron said, “how do you turn on a tape recorder if she's there. No, I think we need both of us for this,” he said, “the cricket pavillion, I can be hiding there, get the whole thing on my phone, she won't know I'm there. And it's somewhere you go a lot when you're pissed off so it would make sense for you to go there, she wouldn't think twice about following you.”

Grinning widely, Robert leaned down and kissed him, “I like it when you're being all smart,” he murmured. “Turns me on a bit.”

“Everything turns you on,” Aaron chuckled, “seriously though, when are we going to do this?”

Shrugging, Robert didn't deny the comment, instead he just answered the question, “we give it a few days. Now that I can do more, be around more, it's a good opportunity to make a start on getting to her more. When we think she's close to her breaking point. We go in for the kill.”

“Not literally,” Aaron stated. 

Robert rolled his eyes, “no, not literally. Now can we resume previous activities.”

Aaron just grinned and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next few days, Robert and Aaron ironed out the finer details of their plan. They talked over every possible way that things could go. They discussed what Robert should say and what he should absolutely avoid saying, because as Aaron pointed out more than once, it was all well and good to push her buttons, but it needed to be Katie that came after Robert, if he took one wrong step, she'd go running to Andy and things wouldn't go to plan. 

“So when are we finally going to do this?” Robert asked in frustration as they ate lunch at his place. “I can't keep waiting, Aaron. Every time I see her smug face, I've never hit a woman, but with every day it's becoming more tempting.”

“Soon,” Aaron told him, “we just have to be careful, Rob. You know that. I'm just worried that something could go wrong. Let's face it, you only just got a brace off your neck because she ran us off the road and almost killed us. Who knows what else she's capable of?”

Robert opened his mouth to interrupt, but Aaron wouldn't let him.

“And don't say you can handle Katie, because you know I'm right, after that we can't know what else she would do,” Aaron insisted.

“So what, you want to back out? Just let her get away with it?” Robert asked, almost demanded. “Because if you don't want to help me, say so now and I'll figure something else out.”

Aaron groaned, running his finger along his eyebrow, “I'm not saying that,” he insisted, “I'm just saying that we need to be careful. I almost lost you because of her once, I can't have it happen again alright? So I'm sorry if I'm not just going to go rushing in and put the plan into action right this minute.”

Robert deflated a bit, “she won't hurt me,” he said softly.

“She already did,” Aaron replied, “so I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any chances by rushing things. We'll take it as it comes, we...you... need to start getting under her skin first anyway. If we just go straight to the punch, she'll know something's up. That will screw up everything.”

“I know, you're right, I'm sorry,” Robert told him, reaching across and squeezing his arm, “I'm sorry for trying to push it. I wasn't the only one that was hurt in the accident, so I want her to pay for hurting you too. I don't want you to worry.”

“Well I am worried, that's not gonna change,” Aaron shrugged. “Come on, let's just go get a pint yeah? My mum is gonna be wondering where I am, she's not seen me at home in days.”

“You know, you could just stay here permanently and then it wouldn't be an issue,” Robert pointed out, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Aaron looked at him, shocked, “did you just ask me to move in?”

“I guess,” Robert said, “you're here all the time anyway.”

Aaron blinked a few times, he hadn't been expecting that, “let's talk about this when all of this is over once and for all,” he suggested. He wasn't saying no, he just had enough going on in his head as it was right now, if he added this to it, he might explode.  
**********************************  
Walking into the pub, Rob went to get them a table while Aaron went to the bar to get their drinks.

“Two pints, mum,” he requested.

“Oh so you're still alive then,” Chas said as she grabbed two pint glasses, “I was beginning to wonder since I haven't seen or heard from you in days.”

The young man rolled his eyes, “leave it, mum,” he said.

“I'm just saying, I thought once he had that brace off and he had the all clear you might actually start sleeping at home once in a while,” the woman said, sliding the two pints towards him and he passed her some money.

“Yeah well, you shouldn't have got your hopes up. Now listen, have you spoken much to Katie lately?” he asked her, yes, she knew what Katie had done, but the blonde didn't know that. “She hasn't let anything slip to you? We're trying to figure out a way to get her to trip herself up, but it's not easy.”

“She's not said anything to me, love,” Chas shrugged, “well there's been plenty of insulting your boyfriend, but nothing that you could use against her on this. You know if she had, I'd let you know. Please, Aaron, just be careful, will you?”

The young man nodded, picking up the two pints and going to join his boyfriend. “So my mum said Katie has been slagging you off plenty but she's not put her foot in it as far as her other man, or running us off the road is concerned,” he told him as he put the glasses on the table before sitting down.

“Did you really think she would?” Robert asked. “If it had just bee me, then maybe. It's not though, you were in that car too, so your mum is the last person she'd say anything to. Let's face it, if she did, she wouldn't have to worry about police, your mum would end her.”

Aaron nodded, he knew Robert was right. “I was just hoping there was another way to do this, I suppose,” he admitted, “wishful thinking or whatever you want to call it.”

“This is our only option, Aaron,” Robert told him honestly. “And it can work, we don't have to be scared of her, as soon as we get some proof, we go to the police and we end it. I promise.”

“No going for revenge?” Aaron asked, because he wouldn't put it past Robert.

“No, because it's not just about me, I know you don't want that. Besides, everyone will know the truth about her, that'll be enough for me.”

Nodding once more, Aaron knew he just had to trust his boyfriend, “alright.” He took a gulp of his pint and looked up.

“Now's your chance to start winding her up, she just walked in,” Aaron told him.

Robert sipped his own drink and smirked, “well if it isn't the she devil herself,” he said, loud enough for Katie to hear.

“Well being the spawn of Satan, you would know,” she shot back.  
“Wow, that almost sounded like a compliment,” Robert chuckled sarcastically. “All on your own today? Did my darling brother finally figure out what a lying slapper you really are?”

“I'm a liar?” Katie laughed, “Robert, you wouldn't know the truth if it punched you in the face.”

“Funny that, considering I'm the one being honest this time,” he pointed out to her. “You can keep denying it, but I still know it. You know it. Andy's too stupid to realise it, but no surprise there, he didn't realise you were screwing me either. He's not the sharpest tool in the box.”

“Give it up, Robert,” Katie said haughtily, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “It doesn't matter how much you insist you're telling the truth, nobody would ever believe you. Once a liar, always a liar.”

“Oh believe me, Katie, I don't care what anyone else thinks about me, you're a slag. I know it, you know it, and eventually, everyone else will see it too,” he stood up, walking over to her, “you might think you can beat me, but I promise you, you can't and you won't. So enjoy it while you can, because I promise, your world is going to come crashing down eventually, and I'm just going to be standing back enjoying the show.”

“Do you think you scare me?” Katie asked. “You really think there's anything you can do that would affect me or my life?”

Robert smirked, “I don't have to do anything. You'll do it yourself, you'll destroy yourself, and I can't wait.”

He didn't give her a chance to answer, he turned, walked back to Aaron and motioned to the door. A moment later, both men were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I love reading your comments and appreciate them so much!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, because the next one will be the big one. Enjoy!

Robert and Aaron had an eventful few days, Katie seemingly there every time they turned around. She was as determined to get one over on Robert as he was to bring her down, and so she kept showing up, trying to rub in his face that he still couldn't prove anything. In public, Robert made a show of annoyance, letting it look like she was getting to him. Like he thought he might actually lose to the blonde woman. He knew that would only make her more cocky, and Robert was nothing if not clever. He knew that if he let her confidence keep up, she'd more more likely to trip up eventually.

Aaron of course was still worried, questioning every day when it would all be over, and “what more can we do?”. Constantly needing assurance from Robert that he was confident, that he was sure they'd get her. He just wanted it done, he didn't want to worry about it anymore. It seemed like he might get his wish.

“I think today might be the day,” Robert said, sitting down with a cup of coffee. “She thinks she's got me where she wants me, which means that actually, we've got her where we want her. I think if I say the right thing, I'll be able to get her.”

Aaron bit his bottom lip, eyebrows raised, giving a small nod, “and if you don't?”

“Don't sound so optimistic,” Robert retorted sarcastically.

“Can you blame me?” Aaron asked, “I know you keep saying it'll go our way, but Robert, I don't trust her.”

“Neither do I,” the blond man shrugged, “we don't need to, she just needs to think she's got the better of us, which right now, she does. So we need to strike while the iron is hot. So here's the plan...”

 

Robert trailed off to make sure Aaron was listening, the younger man just giving him a look that said 'get on with it.”

“Right, I'm not going to seek her out. I won't need to, she'll show up at some point. When I do, i'll do what I always do. Wind her up, then I'll head for the pavilion and I'll text you when I'm on my way, so make sure you're nearby,” Robert instructed him.

“I really hope it's as easy as you try to make it sound,” Aaron told him, “because from my experience, things are never as simple as that. Your plan though, so I'll go along with it.”

“Good,” Robert smiled, leaning over to give Aaron a kiss, “by the end of the day, I promise, this will be over with and we can get on with our lives and she can go and rot in a jail cell.”

Aaron just nodded again, because really, what could he say?

****************************************

 

By lunch time, Aaron still hadn't heard anything from Robert, not that he'd expected to so early, but he had hoped. He was stood at the door to the garage when he saw Katie heading towards the pub, and with Robert off work he knew that's where his boyfriend was likely to be right now. He closed his eyes, well he had no doubt shit would hit the fan in some capacity soon anyway. He couldn't just stand around and watch the Woolpack door though, so he turned back into the garage to try and distract himself with work.

 

Over in the pub, Robert was sitting at the bar, nursing a pint, he planned to have lunch with Diane when she had her break. He felt the presence of someone beside him at the bar, and looked to the side.

“Katie,” he acknowledged.

“Robert,” she replied, “all on your own? Nobody like you enough to drink with you? Wait, we already know that nobody likes you.”

Rolling his eyes, Robert just looked at her, “and where is your entourage exactly?” he asked, making a point of looking around the pub.

“I don't need one, I can come in here alone and still find someone to talk to, unlike you, I'd say it's a shame, but I don't blame people for ignoring you,” she said.

“I feel sorry for the ones that do get stuck talking to you if I'm honest,” Robert bit back, “Unless of course they're in need of a good sleep, because listening to you would bore anyone enough to put them out for hours.”  
“If that's the best you can come up with, you're losing your touch,” Katie scoffed.

“Nah, you're just not worth using my good insults on,” Robert smirked at her. “You're not worth much of anything to be honest.”

“I'm worth ten of you,” she shot back, annoyance obvious.

“You're worth nothing,” Robert told her, finishing his drink. “Well that's not true, you'd be worth the jail cell you deserve to be in. You deserve to lose everything because you're a snake, and I know you think that you've won, but you haven't. You never will, not as long as I'm breathing. Now if you'll excuse me,” he said, standing up. Katie grabbed his arm.

“You really think I'd let you take everything from me?” she asked him.

He ignored her and pulled away from her.

“I'm not finished!” Katie yelled after him.

“You will be soon,” Robert said without looking back.

He heard the door of the pub opening and closing moments after he exited. He knew she wasn't ready to give up the fight, so he quickly sent Aaron a simple text.

It read just one word: “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do keep your comments/kudos coming. They're so much appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an Epilogue to go now!

Robert walked towards the pavilion, having sent the text to Aaron, he pocketed his phone, and kept going. He didn't hurry, he took his time, figuring that it might look too much like he was up to something if he was in too much of a rush. When he reached the pavilion, he walked over to the old equipment shed and sat down on the steps, he was certain that Katie, and also Aaron, wouldn't be far behind.

********************************************

 

Aaron was bent over the hood of a car, checking the engine when his phone beeped with a text message. He knew without looking what it likely said, but without taking his head out from under the hood, he grabbed his phone and checked it. 

He sighed at the one word message. He had wanted this done, over with, but that didn't stop him from being a bit worried. He wiped his hands on his overalls as he stood upright, putting his phone away, and turning to the door.

“Going somewhere?”

He looked up, Katie was standing there, head tilted to the side, a smug look on her face.

“What do you want?” he asked her, closing the hood of the car and walking closer to the door of the garage, to Katie. “I'm kind of busy.”

“Really? Because it looked like you were about to leave,” Katie pointed out.

“What do you want, Katie?” Aaron asked her again, he wasn't going to be lured into anything by her.

“Well, I tried talking to your boyfriend and he doesn't want to see sense, so I thought maybe talking to you would be better, he might listen to you,” she said, as if she was being completely reasonable.

“See sense about what?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“You know what.”

“Nope, not a clue,” he shrugged his shoulder, “so spit it out, or leave. Either works for me.”

“Don't act dumb, Aaron,” Katie snapped at him, “you know what I'm talking about.”

Aaron smirked at her, “if you're so sure I know, why don't you say the words?” he asked, “have you actually started to believe your own lies?”

“I did what I had to do,” Katie said eventually.

“So you had to try and kill me and Robert?” Aaron replied, he saw the wince from Katie and huffed a chuckle. “Why you so shocked to hear me say it? You did it, not me, not anybody else. You.”

“Nobody was meant to be seriously hurt, I just wanted to....” she didn't get to finish.

Aaron cut her off with a bark of a laugh.

“You just wanted to what? Scare us, is that what you were going to say?” She didn't need to answer him, because the look on her face told him that was exactly what she had planned to say. “See, I don't believe you. Because you and I both know that Robert doesn't scare easily, he had proof, so you couldn't have scared him anyway. You needed to get rid of it, or us.”

The anger had become obvious on the woman's face, “well if you two could just keep your noses out!”

 

“Oh because we planned to see you in a restaurant, cheating on your husband?” Aaron asked her sarcastically, “We knew you were going to be there, so we decided to go there too. Do you know what you sound like? It's pathetic. You think he's that obsessed with you? He doesn't care about ya, Katie. He can't stand you. You know what I think? I think it drives you crazy that you don't still have a hold over him. You can't stand that he doesn't still want you, because even if you don't want him, you want to have a hold on him and you don't. You haven't for a long time, and you can't stand that.”

“You don't know what you're talking about, Aaron,” Katie told him, folding her arms across her chest.

“I know exactly what I'm talking about,” he disagreed, getting in her face. “You can't run away from it forever. You're cheating on Andy. You tried to kill me and Robert to keep it a secret, and everything comes out in the end, no matter how hard you try to stop it.”

“It won't,” Katie told him, voice hard, “I won't let it. I'll do whatever I have to.”

“So what? You're going to try and kill us again?” he asked, “You think you'd get away with it again?”

“Nobody would suspect me,” she said, seeming cocky now, “they have no reason to. I'm happily married to Andy, but Robert, he pisses off a lot of people, and you, well you're involved with him, you got caught in the middle.”

“You really think you'd get away with it?” Aaron asked her.

“Well I've already gotten away with trying to do it once, accidents can happen more than once.”

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it.

“You really think so, lady?”

******************************************

Chas had been outside collecting glasses when she'd looked across at the garage. She saw two figures in the doorway. She knew Robert was off, and so was Cain, plus the second figure was a female. Frowning, she put the glasses down on one of the table and walked towards the garage. The closer she got, she realised it was Katie, and that just worried her more. She knew that Aaron and Robert were determined to prove Katie was behind the accident, even if Chas still wanted to believe they'd gotten it wrong.

She could hear voices were raised as she approached.

“So what? You're going to try and kill us again?” he asked, “You think you'd get away with it again?” She heard her son ask, she stopped where she was. Not wanting to disturb them and quickly grabbed her phone, turning the camera on to record.

“Nobody would suspect me, they have no reason to. I'm happily married to Andy, but Robert, he pisses off a lot of people, and you, well you're involved with him, you got caught in the middle.”

Chas wanted to ring her neck, she was standing there, bold as brass, threatening her son, that was not on.

“You really think you'd get away with it?” she heard Aaron asked.

“Well I've already gotten away with trying to do it once, accidents can happen more than once.”

That was it, she couldn't just stand there any longer, let this go on, let Katie (her so called best mate) threaten her son. 

“You really think so, lady?” she asked, anger evident, her face red with anger as she stormed forward.

“Chas! It's not what you think!” Katie tried to cover her tracks.

“Don't you dare, Katie,” Chas warned, “don't dare try and worm your way out of this. I heard what you said, I heard you admitting to trying to kill my boy, you think I'm just going to let that go?”  
“You can't prove anything,” Katie changed tactic, once again going on the defensive.

“The recording I made proves otherwise,” Chas said, holding her phone up, and moving it away as Katie lunged for it. “Not a chance.”

“Hand it over, Chas,” Katie said.

“Or you'll do what?” Chas asked, “you going to try and kill me too? You're not getting away with this Katie.”

“Chas, give me the phone!” Katie demanded.

“If you want it, you're going to have to take it from me, and I really don't fancy your chances,” she warned her.

Katie ran at Chas, but the older woman moved out of the way and the blonde crashed to the floor. “Keep it up, Katie, I'll be sharing a cell with you, because I'll kill you myself.”

“You can't do this, Chas,” Katie said as she got up, “just give me the phone.”

Chas scoffed, paused for a moment and then slapped the other woman, hard across the face, “that is just for threatening my boy.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Andy stopped his car and got out, having seen Chas hit his wife.

“She hit me,” Katie said, holding her cheek.

“I'm phoning the police,” Andy said, reaching for his phone.

“Yeah, you do that, save me a job,” Chas said this time.

Aaron had just been stood there, watching it all unfold. Except for the few minutes he was on the phone that is. He did speak up now though.

“The only person getting the cops here mate, is me, for your psycho of a wife, which by the way, I've already done, and they're on their way,”

Andy looked confused, even as sirens could be heard, “why would you do that?”

********************************************

After waiting for a little bit, Robert realised that neither Aaron nor Katie were coming, and he knew then that something wasn't right, because even if Katie hadn't followed him, he'd sent that text to Aaron, so he knew his boyfriend would have come. Unless he couldn't. Heading back towards the pub, moving much more quickly this time, as he approached the main street, he saw a commotion at the garage and ran towards it.

He heard the sirens in the distance, Aaron declaring that he'd called the police. Then he heard his brother ask why.

“Why don't you ask your wife?” Robert called from where he stood.

Turning around, Andy shook his head, “go away, Robert, this has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh I think you'll find this has everything to do with him,” Aaron contradicted Andy, “with both of us. Go on, ask her. Ask her why we'd call the police for her. Ask her what she's done.”

“What are they going on about?” Andy demanded of his wife.

She looked shocked, grasping at straws, “they're crazy, they're just creating stuff in their head.”

“So I made up your other man did I?” Robert asked, walking over, “I didn't see you driving me off the road that same night because I told you that I was gonna tell him?” he nodded his head toward his brother.

“He's lying,” Katie said.

“No he's not,” Chas said, at the same time Aaron angrily growled, “say that again.”

“Katie, what is going on?” The older Sugden looked thoroughly confused.

“Exactly what I just said,” Robert answered for her. “Aaron and me, we saw her at a restaurant with another bloke, when she realised we knew, and were going to tell you, she ran us off the road. Tried to kill us to keep us quiet.”

“That's insane,” Andy said, “she wouldn't.”

“She did,” Aaron insisted.

“I had video on my phone,” Robert continued, “she couldn't let me tell me. Then without the video after the accident, I had no way to prove it was her, and everyone knew we didn't get, so who would have believed me? It was her though, I just needed proof.”

“And what, you've got it now?” Andy asked, disbelieving.

“I have,” this time Chas answered, “I saw her arguing with Aaron just now, I got video of her admitting to trying to kill them before. And threatening to do it again.”

“Andy, please, don't believe them,” Katie pleaded.

It was obvious that Andy didn't know what to think, the confusion written all over his face. He turned his head as he heard the slamming of doors, police officers emerging from their cars. Then he heard a voice. Katie's voice. A recording.

Chas held her phone out, showing the man the recording. Katie looked around, looking for an escape but there wasn't one.

“Officers,” Robert said, “I told you I'd get back to you if I remembered anything about the night of my accident. Well I've remembered. It was her,” he nodded at Katie, but the officers had seen the recording.

“Katie Sugden,” one said, approaching her, “I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder...”

Robert came to stand beside Aaron, watching as Katie was taken away, he gave his hand a squeeze, “it's over,” he promised him.

Aaron believed it finally was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for everyone who read this story and took time to comment/leave kudos. It was all very much appreciated it.

“Right, this is the last of it,” Aaron declared walking out of the back room of the pub with a couple of large duffle bags which contained his clothes.

Chas looked at him and frowned. “you know, when I complained about how much time you spent at Robert's, it was a hint to spend less time there, not move in completely.”

Aaron rolled his eyes while Robert chuckled, taking one of the bags from him, “Mum, I couldn't live with you forever. Besides, he asked me to move in before Katie got arrested, so really you go an extra couple of months with me,” he reasoned.

“You say that as if you spent any real length of time at home,” Chas complained, and Robert just continued to laugh.

“What can I say, Chas?” the older man smirked, “I'm irresistable.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't go that far, mate,” Aaron told him with a snorted laugh, “I just figured I can't get rid of you, I might as well stop trying.”

“That's hurtful,” Robert told him, feigning genuine upset.

“You'll get over it,” Aaron threw back at him with a laugh, turning to his mother, “come on mum, it's not like you'll never see me. I'm in the pub every day anyway either for lunch or a pint after work. You'll probably see more of me than you did before, because when he does my head in, this will be where I have to come to get away from him,” he joked.

“You know, it's not too late to change your mind, love,” Chas told him.

Aaron laughed, but shook his head, “come on mum,” he said, “This is a fresh start for me. For us. After everything with Katie, things are finally settling down, it'd be nice to just be a normal couple finally.”

Chas knew it was true. There had been so much drama during the time her son and Robert had been together, from both of them having to come to terms with their feelings in the first place and then just when they were, Katie tried to kill them and everything went to hell. They hadn't had time to just enjoy their blossoming relationship.

She couldn't deny that in the two months since Katie's arrest, she'd seen her son happier than he'd ever been. Their lives had been made easier by the fact that Katie didn't try to deny the charges once she'd been caught out, so she had entered a guilty plea and been sentenced to 9 years. Not long enough as far as Chas was concerned, but then, the other woman had almost cost her son his life, so as far as she was concerned life wouldn't have been long enough either.

The entire village had been stunned and disbelieving following the discovery of Katie's actions. It had been the subject of whispered conversation for weeks, every time Aaron or Robert walked into a room, all eyes seemed to be on them, even if people were trying not to be obvious about it, which they weren't particularly successful at. Andy had of course taken it worst of all, not only had he found out his wife had tried to kill his brother, but she'd been cheating on him, which broke his heart and at first he didn't want to believe it, even with the video of her confession. Eventually though, he had to stop burying his head in the sand and accept it.

He had spoken briefly with Robert, who told his brother that it was his intention to tell him about the affair that started everything, but that they were brothers, and while the may not always get along, their was still family loyalty and he didn't like seeing his brother being made a fool of. They had made a tentative truce, they'd likely never be close, but they'd reached an understanding.

When she thought over everything that had happened, and then looked at the smile on her son's face, Chas knew that as sad as she was that her son was moving out, she'd never seen him so happy, and that was all she wanted for him.

She was broken from her reverie by Aaron touching her hand, “you alright?”

She smiled, shaking her head, “yeah, love, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you, that's all.”

“I just told you, you'll still see me all the time,” Aaron smiled, “but look, I better get this stuff over to the house, alright? I'll see you later.”

He grabbed the bag and motioned for the door.

“Aaron,” his mum called after him when he was a few feet away and he turned to look at her, “just, be happy son.”

He gave her a smile and a nod, and followed Robert from the pub.

Once they were in the cottage, Aaron having dumped his bags in the bedroom, he went back downstairs and looked at his boyfriend who had made them both a cuppa.

“You're stuck with me now,” Aaron told him with a chuckle, “there's no way I'm going back to the woolie, I don't think my mum would ever let me leave again,” he said.

“Good thing I want to be stuck with you then isn't it?” Robert replied with a smile, setting the two cups of tea on the coffee table to slide his arms around his boyfriend. “You happy?”

“I am,,” Aaron nodded, “ready to move on from all the drama.”

“You think we'll ever be completely free of drama?” Robert asked him, eyebrow raised.

“Probably not,” he laughed, “but it can't be as bad as a crazy ex trying to kill us.”

“Well hopefully not,” Robert agreed, “mostly because you don't have any exes and the rest of mine are relatively sane.”

“Yeah, whatever you say mate,” he chuckled, it was cut off by a kiss from Robert. “What was that for?” he asked with a smile.

“For sticking with me despite all that craziness,” Robert shrugged, “a lot of people would have run a mile.”

“Yeah well, I'm not most people,” Aaron reminded him, “besides, I love you. So I'll always stand by you.”

The two boys shared a smile, and another kiss. It was time for their lives together to really begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments much appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
